A Bleeding White
by ToastedPanda
Summary: Weiss's feelings for Ruby were more powerful than ever. She doesn't know what to do. She must confess to her her feelings but the White Fang is trying to resurrect an ancient power. They must stop it once and for all. White rose centered but including some Bumblebee too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it.I dont know how often i can upload but i will try to make the chapters longer and post them on fryday and saturday(that's one chapter for each day).If you see any mistakes please just point them out or ignore feedback and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1

**Weiss's POV**

It was an ordinary day at Beacon. The halls are empty because most students were attending classes or they were training in the arena. Only one girl wasn't doing something. Weiss was all alone in the dorm. She didn't know what to do. How to tell her that she loved her. She loved her more than anything else on this world. 'I don't know what to do'. Weiss sighed.

'How can I tell her?'

'Will she feel the same way about me?'

'I don't know if I'm even worth something for her.'

Weiss was clueless. She thought that if she invited Ruby on a date she could tell her about her crush on her. The classes were almost over and Weiss wanted to tell Ruby when she would come back at the dorm. Weiss' heart was pounding harder and harder as the minutes passed. Ruby should be back by now. Weiss was going to give up the she heard the door handle turn suddenly. It was only Blake.

"Weiss why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Ruby. Wasn't she in the same class with you?"

"Yes she was but she said she wanted to study more after classes and she went to the library."

"Thanks." Said Weiss as she left the dorm.

Just as Weiss left Yang entered the dorm. Weiss just gave her a smile and went to the library.

"Do you think she really loves her?" asked Blake.

"I don't know. Maybe she has some feelings for her. I can feel that." said Yang.

"You know? I have feelings for you too. I really love you Yang."

"I know that kitty cat. I love you too" said Yang as she pulled Blake in a tight hug. If one thing was sure it is that Yang knew how to give bear hugs.

**Ruby's POV**

Ruby was looking around the library clueless. She didn't know where to look for her book. She shelves were big and contained lots of books. She sees Jaune passing by

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Ruby what's up?'

"Nothing , I'm just looking around for a book. You?"

"I just finished my training session with Pyrrha and I wanted to come to the library to study with Pyrrha."

"I was thinking why not come with us this weekend to Vale? We are going to a new restaurant that just opened and we wanted to hang out there."

"Sure why not. I don't have any plans for this weekend so this could be fun."

"Ok. Bye Jaune"

I looking around the library for a Grimm related book. I need one for the test that is coming up. I see Weiss coming towards me and I wave to her.

"Hey Weiss what is it?"

"N-Nothing , said Weiss as she stumbled, I was thinking if you would like to go with me to this new restaurant that just opened"

"I already asked Jaune and his team if they wanted to go and they said yes and we are all going."

"O-oh, how convenient" said Weiss. She faked a smile. Weiss wasn't good at lying and I could see that very clearly.

"Well I wanted to go tomorrow to Vale to buy some new clothes for the occasion and I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me tomorrow."

"That would be great" said Weiss.

"Ok , now I need to go study for tomorrow's test so I should get going. Goodbye Weiss!"

"Wait" said Weiss. "Maybe I can help you with that test."

"Thanks Weiss but what made you say that? You don't owe me anything."

"Well I thought I could help you out because you grades are declining."

"Thanks Weiss, I could use some help." I grab some books and take Weiss's hand in mine and dragg her to a table. I turn back only to see her. She was blushing lightly. I wonder why does she do that.

**Yang's POV**

"Yang , said Blake , do you remember the day when you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I still remember. It was so romantic. I still love that day."

_Flashback_

_The flowers were starting to bloom. It was the start of April. It was a warm day. The breeze was warm and pleasant. All students were hurrying to they're classes but one faunus in particular was rather slow and wanted to enjoy everything around her. She looked around to see the colored flowers, the blooming trees and the birds chirping happily. She was suddenly stopped by a blonde girl. It was Yang. 'Hey Blake I just wanted to tell you something' said Yang. 'What is it?'_

"_I wanted to let you know that I , um I…". Yang stuttered . She couldn't say a word she was too shy to tell her .She wanted gathered all her courage._

"_I liked you from the first day we met Blake. I just couldn't tell you my feeling that first day we met. I wanted to know you better. I wanted to become more than your friend._

"_Yang what are you trying to say?" said Blake looking frustrated._

_I run a hand through her hair. I look straight into her eyes." I wanted to tell you that I love you Blake. More than anything in this world."_

_Blake was surprised. She knew that Yang had feelings for her but not that strong. She was twiddling her thumbs._

_"I want you to know that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life."_

"_I don't know what to say Yang. I am really flattered."_

"_Just say to me what do you think."_

"_The truth is that I may have feelings for you too."  
><em>

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Yang, I kind of loved you too."_

_I was so happy to hear that. I pull Blake in for a hug. I put my hand around her neck and hug her as tight as I could without crushing her. I felt safe in her hands. I wanted that moment to never end._

_End of flashback_

"It was a fine day."

Blake rolled her eyes and returned back to her book.

"Do you think they have a chance?" said Blake without taking her eyes from the book

"I really think that Weiss actually loves Ruby but with all that happened when they first met I don't know what to say. But if she breaks my little sister heart I'm going to be sure that I break her legs."

"Yang come on, you know that she won't do that."

**Weiss's POV**

Weiss was returning to the dorm from the library when she heard a loud speaker.

"Miss Weiss Schnee please present in professor Ozpin office."

'Great.' I say to myself.

As I was walking around the long hallways I see students hurrying from they're last classes. When I arrive in front of Ozpin's office I knock on the the door and peek in.

"Please come in" said Ozpin.

"Is anything wrong sir?"

"No ,not at all. But your grades are lacking a little. Is something troubling you Miss Schnee?"

"No it's that I'm a little stressed that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure professor Ozpin."

"Are you sure that isn't anyone there that's troubling you? Maybe someone that you care for?"

I feel my heart skip a beat or two when I hear that."No there isn't anyone professor Ozpin."

"You know Miss Schnee, love can come from everywhere. Even places you don't know. Well if you don't have anything to tell me you are dismissed."

I left Ozpin's office and go to the dorm. Does he really know my crush? I don't thinks so. Maybe he is making assumptions. I walk to the cafeteria to get dinner. I enter the cafeteria and look for my team. I see Yang, Ruby and Blake sitting at a table with team JNPR. I grab a plate and go sit beside them.

"So how was your day?" I ask them looking at each one of them.

"Well I trained with Pyrrha most of the day." Said Jaune looking at Pyrrha.

"He is getting stronger and stronger. I hope he can fight in this year's tournament."

"You know I will Pyrrha." Said Jaune rolling his eyes.

"What about you Ren? I ask him curiously.

He sighed. "Well I went on a mission with Nora to dispatch some Grimm. And Nora had the crazy idea to ride an Ursa."

"C'mon you know it was fun."

"It was fun for you not for me."

Nora grins and Ren just rolled his eyes. Everyone was talking to each other. I was playing with my food. I wasn't very hungry so I get up from the table and wave to everyone.

"I'm going to sleep everyone. Have a good night."

A few minutes later I arrive at the dorm. It was quiet around. Even Zwei was sleeping peacefully on Blake's bed. She wasn't going to be happy about it. I change into my night dress and get under my blanket. I couldn't stop thinking about what professor Ozpin told me. Do I really have feelings for Ruby? I need to tell her soon about my feelings. How can I live without her? I fidget around the bed before I drift into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing special to say to this chapter.I did it longer so you can enjoy more of those who still dont know my schedule, I'm posting chapters on Fryday and Saturday only (that's one chapter for every day).If you find any mistakes just point them to me.**

Chapter 2

**Weiss's POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking about her. About Ruby.

'Why her?'

'From all of them, why her?'

'I could have loved Neptune or Jaune but from all of them I choose her.'

I look at the clock on the end table. It was reading 7:45. I look around the dorm to see if anyone woke up before me. I find Yang and Blake sleeping together. They were in a tight embrace. I could the feel the radiant warmth coming from them. 'You two really love each other' I said sighing. 'Well I better go change for today.' I picked a towel from my wardrobe and a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. I turn the water on which was surprisingly warm considering that it was cold all the time. I could feel the warm slipping of my body. It was a pleasant feel. It was like a warm hug. After I finished showering I changed into come casual clothes. A white t-shirt with some red flowers on it and some skinny jeans. I won't go into any battle today so I thought that some casual clothes would work perfect. I tied my hair in one pony tail which was usually on the side. Now I was ready to go to breakfast. Before I went out the door I take a final glance over the room. I couldn't stop looking at Ruby and her beautiful face. I wanted her so bad. I slowly close the door and head to the cafeteria.

**Ruby's POV**

'I wake up feeling a bit tired. I open my eyes slowly and yawn peacefully. I look around the room to see that Blake and Yang just woke up.'

"Are you guys awake?"

"Yeah ", said Blake her voice a little grumpy.

'I look around the room to see if there was any sign on Weiss. Her bed was empty and neatly arranged.'

"Where do you think she went guys?" I say pointing at Weiss' bed.

"Probably she went to the cafeteria to eat" said Blake.

"Do we really have to get up? Said Yang grumpily. "I want to stay here with my kitty cat and be lazy."

"We have to go Yang, I know you don't like when we don't have our cuddling time but we need to go get some formal clothes for tomorrow's meeting."

"Ok , let's go" sighed Yang in defeat.

"Don't worry you will get your cuddling time tonight."

She didn't like to get up early in the morning, she liked to stay in bed and cuddle with Blake. It was the only time when Yang could feel Blake's embrace and be happy with her.

"Ok I'm going to get dressed and I will see you all at the cafeteria" I say as I dash to the bathroom to get changed.

"I turn the water on to find out that it was still warm. 'Weiss was probably here already.' I say to myself.

'So today is the day'.

'Today I'm going with Weiss in Vale. Why is she acting so weird in the past few days? She was rather nervous. She was not the usually cold hearted Weiss I know. Maybe she is just stressed from too much school work'. I just finished showering and get changed into come casual clothes. I was dressed with a red and white t-shirt with a rose symbol on the back and a crimson skirt. It was my favorite t-shirt. Weiss got it for my birthday. I took a final glance over the dorm before I head out the door. It was empty. I knock on team's JNPR door to see if they woke up. To my surprise team JNPR had already left for Vale. Maybe they went to watch a new movie. Maybe we will bump into each other. I enter the cafeteria ,I grab a plate and then went to find Weiss. I found her sitting alone at the table we usually stayed with team JNPR.

"Hey Weiss what are you doing?" I say cheerfully putting a smile.

"I'm fine." Said Weiss." I'm just thinking about what we are going to do today."

"Well when we arrive in Vale we should go find a clothes store and see if any of them has some formal clothes and after that I would really like to go to a weapons shop that just opened. You know how crazy I'm about guns."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I know that Ruby. You are obsessed with them. I saw you one time shower with Crescent Rose.'

"It was one time okay! It was a little dirty from all the Grimm I killed."

"If you say so. We should get going. The next airship leaves in 40 min and I don't want to waste my time waiting."

"Aright then let's go" I said as I grab Weiss's wrist and proceeded to the door.

**Yang's POV**

I was already in Vale with Blake. I wanted to skip breakfast so we can have enough time to find the perfect dress. I don't want to waste any possible cuddling time that I could have with Blake. We entered a big clothing shop. It was mainly for woman and young teenagers. In general I didn't like clothing shops but I needed a new dress.

I could hear my stomach grumbling. I am so hungry right now.

"You know we shouldn't have skipped breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Said Blake as she was going through some dresses.

"I know that but I wanted to find a dress quickly so we don't have to waste any time."

"Try this dress Yang." said Blake as she handed me a yellow dress with a black pattern on it. It was very beautiful.

"This dress looks alright." I say as I go to change into the dress.

When I came out the dress was looking gorgeous. It showed how beautiful I can be. The curves on it were all right. I know that Blake can make good decisions.

"You look pretty in that dress. I like it."

"I love it too. Maybe we should buy it."

"Don't worry we will buy it but first I need to find a dress too Yang."

"Ok then let's get going."

I searched the whole store for a nice dress. I couldn't find a dress that would look great on Blake and be beautiful at the same time. For me it was easy to find clothes because I look good in anything, but for Blake it was hard to find something fitting for her. I was about to give up but in the last minute I found a beautiful black dress with some yellow lines on it.

"Try this one Blake! It looks fine to me." I say before handing Blake the dress. I was so excited to see Blake in that dress.

After she was done changing Blake came to me to show her dress. It was beautiful. The curves on it were just perfect. If showed very nice Blake's femininity. I wanted her so badly right now to be in bed with me

"How do I look?" asked Blake.

"You simply look gorgeous. We will buy it."

"It really looks beautiful. Let's take it then."

We were headed for the cashier when something caught my eyes.

"Um Blake, I say giggling, do you think those would look good on you and me?

"What would look good?" Blake stopped to realize what was Yang showing to Blake. "C'mon Yang really?"

I was showing Blake some pairs of undergarments. One yellow for Yang and one black for Blake.

"C'mon at least you can try them on for me." Said Yang.

"C'mon Yang you know I don't like doing this."

"Please? Do it for me Blake." 'She couldn't resist me when I asked her like that.

"Fine we will take them. But I'm doing this for you."

"I know you do this because you love me."

Blake rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I love you. That's why I'm doing this."

"Thanks Blake you are the best girlfriend I could ever have." I say cheerfully.

We paid the clothes and exited the shop.

"We should get going if you want to hurry back at Beacon." Said Blake.

"What's the rush?" I say as I drag Blake around the shops. "Fancy some ice cream?"

"Sure why not?" said Blake as she was being dragged by Yang to the ice cream shop.

"Hello, said the man, how can I help you?"

"I would like a vanilla ice cream." I say.

"And I would like a chocolate one" Said Blake.

"Certainly , said the man, here you go. It will be 25 Lien."

"Sure, here you go." Said Blake as she handed the money.

"So what are we going to do now?" I say as I furrow my brow.

"I don't really know. Maybe we should go and look for a jewelry shop and get some new necklaces."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's get going then."

We walked slowly and looked around for a shop. I didn't realize that our hands were intertwined. I blush lightly when I feel Blake's soft skin on my own. It was a feeling I could never forget.

"You know maybe when we get back to the dorm we can enjoy our cuddling session."

"I would like that. This day was perfect in all the aspects and the truth is that I like the dress you picked for me Yang."

"Really?" said Yang

"Yeah. You know how to pick them. And I like the undergarments. Maybe just a little bit." Said Blake.

"Maybe you can wear them for me tonight?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Okay, that's alright I'm fine with that."

"We should get going then. It's almost noon."

**Ruby's POV**

"So Weiss, which dress do you think will fit me?"

"I don't really know, I will look around the shop to see if I can find anything that will suit you."

Weiss looked around the shop to find the perfect dress for Ruby. She didn't know where to look. There dozens and dozens of dresses around the shop. "This could take a while" said Weiss to herself.

After several hours me and Weiss we couldn't find any dress that would fit me. When we were about to give up Weiss came to the rescue and found a red dress with a rose symbol on the front. It was a simple dress but she thought it would look good on me.

"Try this one." said Weiss

"Ok then. It looks very nice by the way."

"I know, that's why I picked it for you."

"Thanks again Weiss."

'I was heading now to change into the dress. It was really nice for Weiss to come with me and help me pick a dress. Why does she help me? This isn't the Weiss I know. She is acting weirder and weirder. Who knows, maybe she has some problems. I couldn't accept that this was the Weiss I know.'

"What do you think Weiss? I ask doing a spin to impress the heirres.

"It is really beautiful. It really suits you."

Weiss couldn't resist seeing Ruby in this dress. It was to unbearable for her to see her in formal clothes. She is not the Ruby she has met in the first semester at Beacon.

"Ok then Ruby, we will take it."

"But what about you? Don't you need a dress too?"

"Don't worry I can ask my mom to get me a dress."

"C'mon Weiss you need a new dress too. I have found you one already. Please at the very least wear it for me."

"Ok I will do it but just for you." Said Weiss taking the dress.

After a few minutes Weiss came out of the closet with the dress on. She looked beautiful more than ever and I knew she would look that good.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's simply gorgeous." Said Weiss.

"I knew you would like it." I say putting a smile. "We take it."

we both paid our dresses and exited the shop.

"We need to get back to Beacon Ruby. It's almost dinner and the next ship leaves in 20 minutes."

"Then let's get going." I say as I dragged Weiss on the streets holding her hands. Weiss loved Ruby more than ever but she couldn't confess to her today. She forget completely about the plan. 'Maybe I can give it another try tomorrow." Thought Weiss to herself. Right now she only wanted to hold Ruby's hand in hers.

**If you like what you have read please follow and a review and I will try to respond to you have any ideas please send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was more of a bumblebee focus. So because i had a stressful weekend i decided to change my program a little bit. I will be reallising new chapter only on Fryday and Saturday (one chapter each). I just cant release new chapter all the weekend. I need some free time too. That's it for now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Blake's POV**

'I just woke up feeling a little drowsy. I look at the clock on the end table and see 7:20. It was quite early in the morning. I try to get up from the bed but I forgot that Yang was holding me in a tight embrace. Our legs were tangled together and my face was inches away from hers. The only thing I can hear is her breathing synced with mine. I look around the room to see if Ruby or Weiss were in they're beds. The room was empty. The probably left to go eat breakfast.'

"Good morning kitty cat. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I was dreaming about you."

"How sweet." Yang pressed her lips against mine and instinctively do the same. "So do you want to continue out morning cuddling session?"

"Of course I want that Yang." I move a little closer to Yang. I like to feel her warm aura. It was comforting all the time." So the meeting is at 18:00 PM. What should we do until then?"

"Well we can stay in bed and cuddle or we can go training or go to the library and read something."

"I don't really know. I would really like to stay and cuddle all day but what about Weiss and Ruby? Don't they want the room for themselves?"

"Maybe your right. Well I'm going to get changed." Yang got up from the bed ,grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. 'I'm sitting in my bed waiting for Yang. How long does it take her to get changed?' Right when Blake wanted to knock on the bathroom door Yang exited the bathroom.

"What's the hurry kitty cat? Do you want to see me naked?"

"Yang this isn't last time."

"If you say so kitty cat. Maybe we can make it last time."

I roll my eyes playfully and go to get changed. "I don't think we have enough time to make it like last time."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Zwei doesn't want to see you naked today." Said Yang smirking.

'I change into my fighting clothes and grab Yang by her hand.' "Okay lets go then."

"But where are we going?"

"We are going to the library. I want to pick some books to read and after that we go to the cafeteria to get breakfast."

"Sounds like a good plan."

**Weiss's POV**

'I'm sitting in the cafeteria next to Ruby and team JNPR. I'm looking down at my plate. I don't know what I'm doing.'

"Weiss are you okay?"

'I snap back to reality when I hear Ruby's voice.' "Yeah I… I'm fine."

"You are rather docile today. Something troubling you?"

"No it's nothing. I'm just thinking about tonight and what we are going to do."

"Well I heard it's going to be awesome at this new restaurant." Said Nora cheerfully.

"Please, don't do anything stupid Nora." Said Ren sighing."I don't want to end up killing and ursa while you are riding it."

"Don't worry it won't happen like last time."

"Well at least we can have fun tonight." Said Pyrrha

"Well maybe you are right. We can have fun today. But we don't have anything to do until six."

"You can come to our dorm and hang out with us." Said Jaune smiling.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Said Ruby. "We will see you at your dorm. I'm going to tell Yang and Blake too, see you guys." Said Ruby before dashing to our dorm.

"And what about you Weiss?" said Jaune."Aren't you going with Ruby?"

"Yeah I'm going to get her. Goodbye guys see you at your dorm." I get from the table and go to find Ruby. 'She is probably at out dorm' I thought.

**Blake's POV**

"So what books are you looking after?" said Yang .

"I don't know. Maybe some books about adventure or something romantic." I say before I go back to scanning the shelves.

"Maybe you can read _Ninjas of love II."_

"Yang, how many times do I have to tell you to stop looking in my book shelf?

"Sorry but sometimes I get bored and look through you shelve to find something to read."

"Please stop doing this. You are invading my privacy."

"C'mon Blake , I know so many things about you. There are so many things I can't put them in a list."

"That is also true."

'I look around the library confused. Where I could find the perfect book to read? There so many books around me I can't even decide where to pick from.'

"Maybe you can read this book." Said Yang handing me a thick book. It was a roman. Its title read_ Claymore_. I looked like a promising book.'

"Where did you find this kind of book?" I ask furrowing my brow.

"Well it fell from a shelve and I looked at the cover. It seemed promising enough for me."

"Well then I will take and read it. I will see how good you have chosen." I say smirking. Suddenly my scroll beeps. I take it from my pocket and open it. Ruby was calling me.

"Hey Ruby what is it?"

"Hey Blake. I just wanted you to know that team JNPR invited us over to they're dorm to hang out. So after you come back from the library go straight to team JNPR's dorm."

"Okay then. Thanks for telling us Ruby."

"No problem. See you there." Said Ruby before closing my scroll.

"Was that Ruby?"

"Yeah. She wanted us to come to team JNPR dorm .They said that they don't have anything to do before six so they invited us to hang out with them."

"That's cool. Then what are we waiting? Let's go right now." Said Yang grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the library.

'After several minutes later we are in front of team's JNPR door. I knock lightly and peek in .'

"Come on in." Said Nora cheerfully.

'I look around the room to see who else is in the room. Pyrrha was chatting with Weiss and Jaune, Ren was reading some kind of book and Nora was talking to Ruby.'

"Come sit next to me Blake" said Yang taking my hand and leading me to Nora's bed.

Everyone was talking about the upcoming events. Jaune and Pyrrha were talking about they're training togheter. Weiss and Nora were talking about some school project and Ren and Ruby were talking about the book Ren was reading. I'm sitting next to Yang with my head on her shoulder. I didn't care if anyone saw us. I loved Yang more than ever. She was caressing my hair. I lift my head up and my hazel eyes meet with liliac eyes. I lean closer and closer to Yang until our lips touch together. I kissed Yang more passionately and she cups my cheek with her hand. She breaks the kiss and I realize that all of our friends were looking at us.

"So this is happening!" said Nora cheerfully jumping up and down.

"At the very least please don't take you clothes off." Said Weiss.

I roll my eyes and put a smile on.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too kitty cat."

**If you love my work please support it by following and favoriting. If you have any suggestions for this fanfic please leave a review.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Blake's POV**

'The room was quite. Everyone was looking at me and Yang. I didn't know what to think. I blush lightly because of the embarrassment.'

"So are you going to kiss again? Said Nora smirking.

"Nora, said Ren annoyed, let them alone."

"It's alright. There is no problem. If you think that this is wrong we will stop."

"We don't want to stop you from loving each other", said Pyrrha smiling. "It's okay to express your love in public. That's what a relationship means."

"Thanks Pyrrha", I say smiling back at Pyrrha.

Everyone returned to what they were doing before. Everyone was chatting about normal stuff. I could feel Yang's arm going around my shoulder and instinctively I lean closer to her and I release a quiet purr. She plants another kiss on my forehead before whispering to me something.

"I love you Blake."

"I love you too Yang."

Yang suddenly stopped before opening her mouth again. What is she going to ask me?

"Why don't you take of your bow? To reveal your true self?"

The question throws me off. "You know I can't do that Yang. Not yet."

"But everyone here knows that you are a faunus. You know I like you cat part too."

"But I can't do this Yang. I don't want people to think I'm a monster." My words were stopped by Yang's sudden kiss.

"I don't think that you are a monster Blake. At least do it for me." She touches my bow and my ears twitch lightly. She could feel that. She takes of my bow and caresses one of my ears in her hand. It was a pleasant feeling. I could feel safe in her hands. I couldn't resist her touch. She wasn't violent like anyone else would have been with me. Everyone in the room was looking at us again.

"You know Blake, said Jaune , you should stop hiding who you really are."

"But what if everyone thinks that I'm not a normal being Jaune?"

"Yang doesn't think that." Said Jaune smirking.

"I love Blake more than anything in the world. You all know that."

'All the people in the room were now smiling. I like to see moments like this that unite us more than we really are. Our bounds are going to be tested by time but moments like these bring us closer to one another. I never realized that I have so many good friends and a loving girlfriend. When I first arrived here I never thought that I would make so many friends. My troubling past always followed me where ever I was but here I could start fresh. For the first time in my life I could feel happy to be among friends and a caring team.'

"I think I will go make some tea." said Ren closing is book. "Anyone want to come?

"I will go with you." Said Jaune before heading out the door.

"Hey don't forget me!" said Nora cheerfully.

"Well it's almost six so we should start preparing." Said Ruby. "I will see you all back at the dorm. C'mon Weiss let's go.

"Why do I have to come with you?" said Weiss groaning.

"Because you will help me prepare for tonight."

"Do I have to?"

"C'mon Weiss I need you to help me to make my hair. You know how to make your hair look beautiful."

"You hair looks beautiful just the way it is Ruby."

Ruby blushed lightly when she heard that. "Well thanks Weiss. It means a lot to me hearing that from you." Her hands started to sweat and I could see that very clearly. "Well at the very least help me do my makeup.

"Don't worry. I will help you with everything."

"Thanks Weiss. You are the best teammate a leader could ask."

"Don't mention it."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to our dorm. She was clearly excited to do Ruby's makeup and hair. After all she was really good at it.

"Well I'm going to get some tea too. Do you want to come? Said Pyrrha turning her attention to us.

"Well that would be great."

"Then let's go kitty cat." Said Yang grabbing my arm.

**Ruby's POV**

Weiss was clearly excited to make my hair. I could see that in her eyes. She prepared everything she needed to make my hair. Weiss used a lot of things to make her hair so I guess so will do the same to my hair.

"Are you ready to become more beautiful Ruby." Said Weiss grabbing a spray can.

"You bet I am. But please don't dye it and don't destroy it. I still need it and I like it how it is like now."

"Don't worry. After I'm done with your hair I can easily undo what I did. I suggest you read a magazine or something. This would take a while." And in fact it did. I was sitting there waiting Weiss to finish her job. Does she take so long to make her own hair? Not even 5 minutes have passed and I'm already bored.

"I don't have anything to do Weiss. I'm so bored."

"Well we can talk about stuff if you want."

"Like what" I shrug.

"Well we could talk about anything you want."

"Do you think Yang and Blake make a good couple?"

Weiss suddenly stops before returning to her work. "I don't know. They seem to be happy togheter."

"I would like to be like Yang. I would like to have someone to love and care for."

"I want that too Ruby."

"But don't you have Neptune already?"

"He never really treated me like a princess. He never made me feel happy or anything in between so I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago."

"But why haven't you told me about it?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. There nothing special between me and Neptune." Weiss put her tools down before speaking to me again. "You care for me more than Neptune Ruby."

I blush lightly when I hear that. I suddenly feel a strange emotion that embraced me. What was this emotion I didn't know? Did I really cared for Weiss more than Neptune did? Maybe she is right. Maybe I care for her more than Neptune did. Maybe after all I really loved her.

"Okay I'm done with your hair Ruby now. Here take a look.' Weiss handed me a mirror to look at her work.

"It looks really beautiful." She died my hair with small amount of white. Ii was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. I could feel that a part of Weiss was a part of me now.

"Do you mind if I give you something Weiss?"

"What do you want to give me?"

I walk to the drawer and pull out a small wooden box out of it. I open it to reveal Weiss the contents of it. Inside there were two necklaces. One white with a snowflake on it and another red one with a rose on it.

"I want you to wear the rose necklace for me." I hand her the necklace. Weiss couldn't say a thing.

"Ruby where did you get those? They are so beautiful."

"My mother gave them to me. She said I should give one to someone special."

"Ruby I can't even tell you how much I love this necklace. Thank you." Said Weiss before giving me a small hug. I return her hug putting my arms around her neck.

"Now that we've dealt with my hair we should get dressed."

Weiss looked at the clock on her scroll. It was reading 5:15. "You are right Ruby. It's almost time to leave. We should also get Blake and Yang."

Right when Weiss finished her sentence the door opened suddenly. It was Blake and Yang busting through the door.

"Can you be any more violent than this? Said Weiss annoyed.

"Yes I can but only when I'm with my little Blakey. So are you ready for tonight?

"We haven't even dressed yet Yang."

"I know that little sis. I see that Weiss did your hair. It looks pretty."

"Thanks Yang."

"Well we should all get dressed."

"Then what are we waiting Yang?" said Blake taking her dress and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey it's that...mom's necklace, Ruby?

"Yes. Mom said I should give it to someone special and that I care for."

Yang slowly approached Weiss. She was now in front of her. She takes the necklace in her hand and glanced at it for a minute. Yang started crying.

"Yang if you don't want me to wear the necklace i will take it off."

"It's not that. Our father gave my mom that necklace when they engaged. They were a pair. Dad weared the other as a bracelet."

"They are so beautiful i will give you that."

"You really look like a princess Weiss."

"Thanks Yang. At first i thought you will be angry."

"How can I be angry when you are so beautiful. You care for Ruby. You are not the same cold hearted Weiss when we first met."

"I never really thought of that in that way. Well thanks Yang."

"Don't mention it Snow Angel."

_Several minutes later_

"Are we ready girls?"

"Yes we are Ruby." Said Weiss smiling at me.

"Okay then team RWBY let's go get team JNPR and head for the air strip. Then next ship leaves in 15 minutes so we should hurry."

**I know , I know. Kind of a clifhanger but tomorrow i will realease a new chapter and thins are getting a lot more dramatic. If you have any ideas to improve my fanfic or want to leave some feedback please leave a review.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO this is the final chapter for this week. I didn't have any imagination for this chapter. Please excuse my laziness. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Weiss POV**

'We headed to team's JNPR dorm. We were now ready to start out night. I hope I don't mess up anything. I couldn't think about anything else beside Ruby. Why did she gave me her mother's necklace? It was so beautiful. Does she have feelings for me?

"Weiss?"

I snap out of my thoughts "Yeah , what is it?" I stutter.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No , I'm just lost in my thoughts."

"Are you sure? You don't look right."

"I'm fine Ruby. Stop worrying about me. Please , just enjoy this night and enjoy that I'm with you and not studying. Ruby blushed at my comment. She is rather shy tonight. She is not the normal hyper active Ruby that we all know and love. I haven't realized yet that our hand were intertwined. "Umm, Ruby."

"What?"

I glance down at our hands and she does the same.

"I'm so sorry Weiss. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot please forgive me."

"Stop worrying. I'm will not do anything to you dolt."

"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't realize that I was holding you hand."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you Ruby. In fact I would like to hold your hand." A crimson red comes to Ruby's cheeks. She was really nervous right now. Her tension was starting to build inside her. Her palms began to sweat.

"Hey guys are you ready to go?" Said Nora peeking out of team JNPR's dorm.

"Yes we are Nora." Said Yang

"Okay then let's go." Nora opened the door wide before she marched out of the room. She was then followed by the rest of the team.

"It's going to be one of those nights." Said Ren sighing.

_Minutes later_

"The next ship to Vale leaves in ten minutes guys. We should hurry a bit." Said Yang starting to walk faster.

She was right. We were a bit late at the air strip but we managed to get to it in time. We arrive at our ship and embark on it. I take a sit near the windows. "Come sit next to me Ruby."

"Okay Weiss."

Everyone started to chat between them. Nora was teasing Ren about his school project, Pyrrha and Blake were talking about the upcoming tournament and Yang was telling puns again. Jaune couldn't help but fake smiles and laughs. He didn't want to get Yang angry. In fact nobody wanted to make Yang angry. I was looking out the window to see the beautiful lights of the city. "Look Ruby" I say to her pointing at the city.

"Wow . Vale is so beautiful at night time."

"I know that Ruby. That's why I wanted to come here to study in the first place. I wanted to see the beautiful city."

"I like Vale too. But I miss my friends back at Signal."

"You wouldn't know us today if you would have not come to Beacon."

"I know that but at the same time I'm thankful for having such good friends like you."

"Thanks Ruby."

Jaune suddenly got up from his seat and ran to a bathroom.

"What happened to him Yang?"

"Looks like Vomit Boy is back in business." Said Yang giggling.

_15 minutes later_

"Looks like we have arrived guys. Let's get going then." Said Yang grabbing Blake's hand. "So where did you say it's this new restaurant?"

"It's not that far from here. We can walk to it Yang." Said Ruby

"Okay then Ruby , lead the way."

We walked down the streets into the city. The lights were beautiful lit. The ambiance was so romantic. Once again Ruby grabs my hand and holds it in hers. She didn't let go of my hand all the way. Maybe she has feeling for me too. Maybe I can tell her tonight about my crush on her. We arrived at the new restaurant. It was like one of those old restaurants where you paid to see a show and ordered food at the same time. I haven't seen a play in years. I hope it's a good one. "What is the play about?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet." Said Ruby.

"Well I hope it's good. I haven't read Shakespeare and I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry it will be fun."

We pay for our tickets and waiter takes us to a big table. It was in the front which is nice. We ordered our food on an electronic menu which was seating at the end of the table. Our food didn't take long and in 20 minutes it came. The strange part is that the show didn't start until all of the guests were sited. The waiters were waiting all around the room. Why aren't they working or serving people?

"Great the show is starting." Whispered Ruby into my ear.

"I'm sorry to inform you but today's play will be canceled." Said a strange man's voice. "Instead I will the star of tonight's show." The stranger revealed himself from the dark. It was Roman Torchwick.

"Roman!" Said Blake.

"Oh, looks like we have an ex White Fang member among us. What a surprise." Said Roman pointing at Blake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my dear girl, I figured out that if I come tonight at this new restaurant it will be a great opportunity to "borrow" some money from our lovely society. But what a surprise to have you and your friends tonight."

"You won't get away tonight Roman."

"I think you are wrong here my girl. I just wanted to remember you that a simple bow wont hide the true monster you are. Get them boys."

The waiters pulled out swords and pointed them at us. Everyone around us was scared and tried to escape out of there. Nobody knew what to do. Luckily Ren and Yang had their weapons on them but the rest of us had to improvise. We grabbed anything we could to fight them. We managed to defeat most of them. Blake used her semblance to dodge all the attacks and fool the mercenaries. Ren and Nora were doing pretty well and Jaune and Pyrrha were side by side fighting. Yang was going through them like a bulldozer. Blake dashed to us.

"I want him dead Yang!"

"Don't worry Blake we will get him. But first we need to get everyone to safety."

"Ok but who will deal with Roman?"

"Get everyone to safety. I will deal with Roman." I say to my team before dashing off to Roman. I had to fight all of Roman's henchmen before dealing with him. They were small time. I wanted to fight Roman. He was on the main stage looking at the chaos that was happening around him. I climb up the stage to face Roman."You know you have ruined my night?"

"So? I don't care about your night. I only want the money."

"Why do you need them?"

"How do you think an organization is funded? Don't you know that big toys cost more money?"

"You won't get away tonight."

"We will see about that."

I dash to him using my glyphs. He manages to dodge most of my attacks but he can't keep up that easily. I try to hit him harder and faster. He swings his cane at me but he is unable to hit me. I try my best to avoid his ranged attacks. He wasn't great at close combat but at ranged fighting it was hard for me to dodge his attacks. I try my best to take him out but he comes back every time to shoot me. I can't lose to him. He is far weaker than me.

"Looks like you are pretty strong. Did your father taught you how to defend yourself? Maybe he needed to train you so you can protect yourself from one of my assassins."

"You are wrong her. I'm fighting so I can represent my family. So I can represent The Schnees." We continued to spar for a few minutes. He suddenly stopped. He was clearly exhausted now. I could win this and we could finally capture him.

"Maybe if I break you psychically you won't be strong after all."

He turned his head to Ruby and shot a dust round at her.

"Ruby watch out!" I scream to her.

She heard me but she couldn't dodge the attack. She was hit and fell on the white floor .  
>"Ruby!" I run to her as fast as I can. I watched her as she collapsed on the ground.<p>

There was so much of it.

So much.

Red.

Everywhere around her it was red. I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't want to lose her tonight. I take her and hold her in my hands.

"Ruby please! Don't leave me alone."

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered.

"Ruby please. I don't want to lose you."

"I won't leave you ...Weiss."

She was so exhausted she could barely speak.

"If I die Weiss, I wanted you to know that. I love you."

***TUM TUM TUM* Yeah I know it's kind of a cliffhanger. If you want to see more of my this fan fiction please support my work by following and favorite. **

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont know if this chapter is good enough for my standards. Sorry if i posted it a bit too late. My internet is the slowest in the world and i also received a new 2DS and i wanted to try it out. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Weiss's POV**

"I love you Weiss."

Ruby collapsed unconscious in my arms. "Please Ruby, don't leave me." I was sobbing. I just wanted to start cry right there but I knew I needed to act fast if I wanted to save Ruby.

"Yang!" I shout to her."I need your help! Ruby has been injured." The instant she heard me she ran as fast as she could to me.

"What happened!?"

"Torchwick attacked her and I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault Yang. It's all my damn fault!"

"Stop crying! I still need you strong Weiss. There is hospital nearby. We need to carry her there right now!"

"Then let's go." I say before lifting up Ruby bridal style. There so much of it around her. So much blood. It was red like roses.

"Blake!" Shouted Yang. "We are taking Ruby at the hospital. Make sure everyone is ok!"

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by Torchwick."

"Get her out of here. We will take care of Torchwick's mercenaries."

I nod to Blake before I ran out the door with Ruby and Yang. The streets were so bright tonight. The hospital was about 10 minutes away but it seemed like an eternity. "It's all my fault Yang."

"No it's not Weiss! You did everything to protect her. Stop blaming yourself. Right now you should think about her. We should get her to the hospital as fast as we can." I nod to Yang. I could feel Ruby's blood dripping on me. It was so warm. It was warm like her heart. I didn't want to this warm today. I wanted to feel it every day for the rest of my life.

"There it is Weiss!"

I look into the distance and see the hospital. We were finally there. After all this running we arrived. We bring Ruby inside and look for a nurse.

"What happened to her?" asked a nurse.

"She has been seriously injured. You need to help us!"

"Calm down miss. We can help you. Bring us a doctor over here!" the nurse shouted.

They took Ruby and went into the operation room.

"Don't worry. We are doing the best to save your friends life."

"Please, I don't want to lose her."

_Hours later_

I sat on a chair all this time. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking about Ruby. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her. I wanted to see her live another day. It seems to me that it took days to cure her. Yang was sitting quietly next to me trying to comfort me. Nothing was working. She tried everything she could to cheer me up. I was sitting there sobbing waiting for someone to tell me what happened to her.I was glancing down at the necklace Ruby gave me. It only made me cry more. I didn't want that to be my only memory of her. It's so beautiful.

A nurse came to us and I was finally relieved. "Please tell me she is okay."

"Your friend is okay."

I sigh in relief. I now knew that Ruby was saved.

"But she lost too much blood. She needs to rest. She is going to wake up in a couple of hours."

"Thank you very much." At that moment I hugged Yang with all my strength. "She is alive Yang! She is alive!" I started to cry but I was crying because I was happy.

"I know Weiss. I know." Said Yang sighing."We need to go back to Beacon Weiss."

"No. I want to stay here with Ruby and take care of her. I don't care if I ditch classes. I want to be here with her Yang."

Yang sighed." Fine , but please you need rest as well. Try to get some sleep okay?

I nod before I going to Ruby's room. She was in intensive care and a nurse was standing outside her room.

"Please let her rest miss."

"I want to see her. She is my friend!" I demanded.

The nurse sighed."Okay you can go but please don't disturb her."

"I promise." I entered the room. Ruby was sitting on a bed. The silence was only broken by the light beeps the machines around Ruby where doing. I sit on the chair that was beside her.

"Ruby. I want you to know that is all my fault. All of this happened to you because of me! If being in love with you means getting you hurt I don't want to be around you anymore." The room was silent. Ruby couldn't hear me because she was sleeping.

"Weiss..." Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby?"

"Don't leave me… I want you to be with me."

"Ruby! You are awake. Thank god. The doctors said you will be okay."

"Weiss please… don't leave me alone."

"I will never leave you Ruby."

"I want to be with you… Weiss. This wasn't your fault. You did everything to protect me. And that's the biggest proof of love to me."

"But I couldn't protect you tonight Ruby."

"Maybe you didn't. But you protect me all the times Weiss. Even if you don't realize. Weiss remember what I said to you. I love you."

"I love you too Ruby." I approach Ruby's bed and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Now that you are here and it's quite late. Don't you want to sleep?" said Ruby making some room on her bed.

"Of course I want to." I get up into the bed with Ruby and start to kiss the bruises on her face as I wanted to brush them off with every kiss. I kissed her on her forehead. I kissed her on her eyelids. And I kissed her on the lips.

"If you want to take away the pain it will take you some time."

"I will be here for as much as you need." I pull Ruby in for a passionate kiss. I bite on her lower lip and she does the same. I felt like this moment would never end. I broke the kiss before I whisper to Ruby. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss."

_The next day_

I wake up the next day a little drowsy. Those hospital beds aren't too comfortable.

"Good morning Snow Princess." Said Ruby hugging me harder. Her arms were around my waist.

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"A lot better when you are around. I don't know if I could sleep if it isn't for you."

"Well I know I can make people feel better when I'm around them."

"You didn't say that when we first met at Beacon."

"Shut up! I didn't know you then okay. Now I know you better than ever and I know I want to be around you all the time Ruby."

"That's so sweet coming from you."

"Should we tell them about us Ruby?"

"That we are now girlfriends? Of course Weiss. We need to tell them."

"But I don't know how Yang will react after everything that happened to you. I still blame myself for everything I did."

"Weiss, she is my sister not a stranger. She knows that you have good intentions. She will accept our relationship like we did with theirs."

"Maybe you are right Ruby."

The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey there little sis how are you feeling?" said Yang smiling to her. She bringed with her a bag of cookies and Blake along the way.

"I'm fine Yang. I had Weiss to keep me company."

"Well that's good news. So how much do you need to stay in here?"

"Well they said I can leave tomorrow."

"That's great news little sis. And I wanted to thank you Weiss."

"For what Yang? I couldn't protect Ruby back there."

"But you saved her life by carrying her here."

"Oh Yang , me and Weiss wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"We are now officially dating!" Yang opened her eyes at what Ruby told her.

"Well that's great news little sis! Imp round of you that you can get a person like Ice Queen here to be your girlfriend."

"Why is everyone keep calling me that?"

All of us started to laugh. This day couldn't be better. I finally confessed to Ruby my feelings. I feel like a weight has been taken off me. I was the happiest person in all of Remnant.

**If you liked what you have read please support my work by leaving a favorite and a follow. Again im sorry for the late update.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for the late update. I didn't have time last night but dont worrry. I released the chapter today. I will assure you that there will be always 2 chapters each !**

**Chapter 7**

**Weiss's POV**

Today Ruby has coming back to Beacon from hospital. I was so excited. Yang went to pick her up in Vale. She stayed only one night but it seemed like an eternity. I was in our dorm sitting on my bed. Blake was probably out walking Zwei. She started to like him more than the first time they met. I never knew that Blake could be scared of dogs like a little cat. The door swung open. I jumped up from my bed excited but it was only Blake and Zwei.

"Oh… It's you Blake" I sigh.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am but I was waiting for someone else."

"You really missed her although it was only 1 night."

"I know Blake, I know but I grew so attached to her. Whenever she is away I feel like something it's gone from me."

"I feel that way too about Yang."

"I've seen it enough times to believe it Blake." She just smirks at my statement. I just jump back on my bed sighing. 'Where are you Ruby?' I look around our room and something catches my eye. It was a book carefully placed under Ruby's pillow. I decided to take it out from under the pillow. It read with big red letters 'Diary". I have found Ruby's diary. Should I read it? Maybe she will be pissed if I do it. But I also want to know what she is writing about. I open the diary and start reading some paragraphs. She was writing mostly about her dreams.

'Dear diary, I have dreamed that I was in a sugar land and I was they're sugar queen which was the most unlikely thing to happen. They treated me like a princess. They gave me a big chocolate crown, a sugar cape and a big chocolate chip cookie. I ate it right away. It was the most delicious thing I have eaten in my whole life. I just wanted to go back in time to eat it again.'

'What a childish mind she has." I say to myself. I flip the pages at the last page she wrote. It was about me.

'Dear diary, last night I had a strange dream. I was in our dorm with Weiss on her bed. She was kissing me while she was caressing my cheek and i couldn't stop her. I didn't want the moment to end. I began to strip her clothes off but not like leave her naked. It wasn't like a perverted dream. It was just that she let me do it. She was just in her undergarments and I was looking at her sexy body. I wanted her just for myself. I never knew that I had such feelings for Weiss.'

'I really love her.'

"You really love me Ruby Rose."

"Of course I love you Weiss."

I turn around and to my surprise it was Ruby. I quickly close her diary and put it behind my back.

"Ruby, I…I was doing nothing." I say putting a smile on.

"C'mon Weiss I know you were reading my diary. I have no problem if you are doing it."

"I missed you Ruby."

"I missed you too Weiss."

She pulls me into a tight hug. I put my hands around her neck. "So how was the trip back?"

"Boring. I wanted to be here with you Weiss."

"But you stayed the night before with me."

"Yeah I know, I enjoyed that moment but I wanted to be here in our own privacy."

"That so sweet." I pull her into a kiss. I bit on her lower lip and my tongue meets hers. We broke the kiss at the same time.

"Wow there sis. At least let me get Blake before you start doing things."

"Yang! Me and Weiss are fresh girlfriends. I'm not ready yet to do that."

"Looking by how you kiss, you seem pretty ready."

"Yang!"

"Sorry, sorry I was just joking with you sis. So what are you up to today?"

"Well we have no idea to be exactly. I'm just glad that I'm back to Weiss and I can enjoy our time together."

"Well I'm going to the library. Coming Blake?"

"Of course but why do you want to go to the library? You usually don't go there."

"Well today I'm making an exception." Yang said taking Blake's hand a dragging her out of the dorm.

"Slow down Yang!" Said Blake.

**Blake's POV**

We arrive in front of the library. We open the big doors and enter inside. There weren't many people there. Why does Yang want to be here?

"Where are you taking me Yang."

"I had an idea for a long time and now I think it's time to put it in practice."

"Yang… what are you thinking about?"

"Don't worry it's not dirty stuff. C'mon Blake I'm not lowering my standards to do it in here."

"Oh thank god for a moment I thought you would actually do it."

"Here we are Blakey." Said Yang stopping in front of a shelf. A board above us read "Science Fiction".

"Why are we here? And why in this particular section?"

"Well I was bored one day and I started to read one of your books and I really like one of them and I was thinking if you could read it for me."

"Read it for you? Why?"

"Because I like you warm voice sounding into my ears plus you make a good narrator."

"Okay then, tell me the name of the book."

"I can't remember it properly. It was something with titan or something like that."

"You mean 'Shingeky no kyojin'?"

"Yeah that was it! With the boy that could transform into a monster."

"Here it is." I point to Yang at the book. We sit down in one of the couches there. Yang puts her head onto my lap and closes her eyes. She was so sweet. I plant a kiss on her forehead before I start to read from the book.

_Minutes later_

"Well that sums up the book Yang."

"You already finished it? I was starting to enjoy it."

"Don't worry. A second sequel is coming."

"I hope it comes faster. I just want your voice to narrate it."

"Don't worry it will come soon. I hear from a friend that it will come in three months."

"That's a lot of waiting."

"I know but I will buy It for you as soon as it comes."

"Thanks kitty cat."

"No problem. We should get back to our dorm now."

"Okay then. Lead the way."

I take Yang's hand and stroll along the hallways to our dorm. I knock lightly on the door and hear a quiet 'Enter!' We open the door and see Ruby on her bed and Weiss polishing Myrtenaster.

"So where were you guys?" Asked Ruby

"We were at the library reading. Well to be exactly I was reading to Yang."

"That's so sweet Blake. You are really cute together."

"I know that sis. That's because I know how to pick them."

"Did you really had any choice beside me Yang?"

"Well, I…I" Yang's words trailed off.

"Well no I didn't but I'm glad that I'm with you Blake. I don't know what I could have done without you."

"Thanks Yang."

We started doing random activities. We didn't have anything to do. Ruby was playing on her scroll, Weiss was reading a book and Yang was reading a magazine while Zwei was sleeping on her stomach.

"He looks really cute on you Yang."

"You didn't say that when he first came."

"I know that but now I have changed. I don't know why I was afraid of him. My faunus appearance doesn't affect me or anything."

"Well I'm glad you accept him now. I hope you can be best friends."

"I hope that too Yang."

I was just bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do. Everyone was killing they're time with something. I glance to the clock next to my bed. It was 8:30. I decided to change into my night clothes. I grab my robe and went into the bathroom. I take a long hot shower before I change into my clothes and exit the bathroom. It was so refreshing. The others still haven't changed.

"Hey guys I have an idea."

"What is it Yang?" said Ruby

"Now that you are girlfriends what do you think that we go on a double date?"

"A double date?"

"Yeah it will be a great idea. We can go to a restaurant and then a movie. What do you think about that?"

"It seems like a good idea."

"Well then it's set. We are going on a double date."

**If you like what you have read please support me by leaving a favorite and by following this story. Also i have a small project in develpment. So expect a new fanfic from me soo.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I tried to make this chapter a little fluffier. I dont know if i succeded or failed hard. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Weiss's POV**

The days passed pretty quickly. The time spent with Ruby helped me concentrate more on school and now my grades were rising again. We are on our last class for today. It was professors Port class. We had to sit there and listen to his boring stories again. Yang was doodling and occasionally was showing Ruby her drawings. They were quite hilarious. Blake was reading a book and Ruby was playing on her scroll. I don't know what she finds so interesting about games. They are just a waste of time. I glance down at her scroll.

"Want to play?" asked Ruby.

"It's a waste of time Ruby. And it's a childish thing."

"But you are still a child Weiss. You are still only seventeen years old."

"I know that but I don't really like games."

"At least give it a try. Maybe it will cheer you up."

"Okay then." The title of the game simply read 'Flappy Bird'.

"You only have to get this bird through those pipes. Every time you pass through a pipe you score a point."

"It seems pretty easy."

It wasn't. It was the hardest game I have ever played. I couldn't get more than two points every damn time. It was so frustrating I wanted to throw that scroll and break it into little pieces.

"This game is so damn hard!"

"Well you will never get the high score I have."

"What high score do you have?" I glance down at the screen again to see her score. She had over two hundred points.

"Seriously how can you get so many points?"

"It's small time. It doesn't compare with the games I play."

"If you say so."

Another 20 minutes have passed. Professor Port was still talking about his adventures as a young lad. I wish he could just stop and actually teach us something. The bell finally ranged.

"And don't forget the assignments I gave you for this weekend children. Class dismissed." Said Proffesor Port.

We get up from our chairs and head for the cafeteria. It was almost dinner time.

"Finally we've escaped from there. I can't bear any more of his stories." Said Yang putting her arms around her head.

"Don't worry. I was bored out of my mind too."

"Well at least we can go to dinner now."

We open the doors to the cafeteria. We grab our plates and go to the table we usually sit with team JNPR.

"So how was your day guys?" said Ruby

"Well it was one of the stupidest days I had ever have." Said Jaune looking down at his plate.

"What happened Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Well I was in Misses Goodwitch class and she wanted me to try some dust combinations. So I got every material I needed on my desk, I started fusing them and … it blew in my face obliterating all of my uniform. Everyone in the room laughed at me and at my failure."

"C'mon it can't be that bad."

"I also got an F." said Jaune sighing.

"Oh, that is actually pretty awful."

"I know."

We sat at our table making small chat. I realized we haven't told team JNPR about my relationship with Ruby. I try to whisper to Ruby." Should we tell them about us Ruby?" She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I think we should do it. Like right now."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no better time than this."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Pyrrha furrowing her brow.

"We wanted to tell you something and I suppose it's the perfect time to tell you." Said Ruby taking my hand in hers.

"Me and Weiss are officially dating."

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Team JNPR was quite surprised to hear our news. We sat there in silence before Pyrrha broke the silence.

"Well congratulations then. We hope that your relationship holds for as long as you can."

"Thanks Pyrrha. I thought you will be surprised." Said Ruby glancing down at her feet.

"Well I really am because I never thought you could form a couple. Looks like opposites attract."

"I told you this will happen." Whispered Nora to Ren.

"Nora please stop teasing them."

The table broke into laughter. We are really happy together. I'm glad that I can be with my friends and feel happy. They are my best friends, my truly best friends. Another twenty minutes have passed before we finished out meal. It was getting pretty late. We said out goodbyes and slowly walk to out dorm. We entered out dorm exhausted. Although it was only 8:37 and it was a Friday night we were pretty tired.

"So when do we set our double date?"

"Well tomorrow night will be a great." Said Yang crashing on her bed.

"Okay then. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I turn on the water and I feel the hot water on my skin. It was so warm and so nice. I wanted to stay inside for forever. I ran out of my shampoo so I figured out Ruby wouldn't be upset if used some of hers. It smelled like roses. I began to like this smell. It was refreshing and sweet. I finish washing my body and I start drying my wet hair. I turn on the hairdryer and get to work. I change into my nightgown and exit the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" said Yang with an irritated voice.

"Well if I want to look like princess for my rose it takes a long time to prepare."

"That's so sweet coming from you Weiss." Said Ruby

"Well isn't it true?"

"Of course it is. Come here to snuggle with me."

I go over to Ruby's bed and climb on it. I get under the blankets with her. I couldn't sleep at the moment so I start talking to Ruby about our relationship. It was only small talk.

"So how long do you think our relationship will last?"

"Well I hope one day I can propose you, marry you and have a beautiful family with you."

I blush lightly at her statement. "Do you really think our relationship will last that long Ruby?"

"Well I hope I don't lose you Weiss. You are my best teammate and my best partner."

"I still have your necklace you gave me. I put it neatly in my jewelry box. Can I keep it?"

"Of course Weiss it is a gift from me."

"What are you two talking about?" said Yang with a smirk.

"It's none of you business Yang."

"Well I overheard that I will have another sister."

"YANG! Please stop listening to our conversations. I don't listen to you and Blake so you should do the same."

"Sorry, I was just thinking what kind of beautiful children you might have together."

"YANG!" Ruby shouted.

Children? Would we actually have children together? Right now I'm dreaming about that. I don't know why but I imagine myself clutching a little girl in my hands. She is so fragile and sweet with her white hair and silver eyes. She had a little scar on her left eye just like mine which was probably inherited from me.

"Weiss? Weiss? Earth to Weiss. Are you there?"

I snap out of my dreaming coming back to reality."Yeah I'm fine."

"Something troubling you Weiss?"

"No… it's just that I was thinking that's all."

"Well we should go to sleep team. It's pretty late." Said Blake turning off the light.

"Hey why do you smell like me?

"Well I used some of your shampoo because I didn't have any left."

"Well at least you smell nice. Goodnight Weiss." Whispered Ruby.

"Goodnight Ruby. I love you." I plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too my snow angel."

I pull the blankets over us. I close my eyes and think about everything Ruby said to me. It's just so weird thinking about marriage although she is only sixteen years old and we haven't even finished school yet. I drift slowly into a sleep while Ruby was cuddling with me and embracing warmth me with her

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and leaving a favorite.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter will kind of end the fluffy stuff for now. In the next chapter some of the drama will start. But don't worry fluffy chapters will appear along the way. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Ruby's POV**

I wake up feeling rested. It was such a good sleep. I'm glad that Weiss is beside me cuddling with me. I could feel her hands embracing me with her warm while our breathing was synchronized. I put my ear to her chest so i could hear and feel her heart beat. Our legs were tangled with each others like shoe laces. I check the time on my scroll. It was reading 7:28. It was quite early in the morning so I decided that I should go change. I try to free myself from Weiss hugging but I hear small mumbles from her.

"Ruby… where are you?"

Is she actually dreaming about me? I didn't want to disturb her sleep so I decided to stay in bed with her. I kept looking at her beautiful face. Her beautiful sleepy face. She was so sweet. I plant a little kiss on her lips. She reacts at my movement and twitches a little bit but she quickly relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned my face.

"Good morning snow angel."

"Good morning to you as well." Said Weiss with a drowsy voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did."

"Well if you don't mind can I go change now?"

"Of course you can my little rose."

"Thanks Weiss."

I grab a change of clothes, my towel and go to shower. I slowly close the door behind me so that Yang and Blake don't wake up. I don't like it when they are both drowsy and irritated. I turn on the water. It was cold at first but it was replaced by hot water. It was so relaxing. I wanted to stay inside forever. I carefully wash my body and rinse everything. I finish bathing and I dry myself. I change into some casual clothes. I am dressed with a red sweater and some skinny black jeans. When I exit the bathroom to my surprise Yang and Blake were finally awake but still cuddling in Blake's bed.

"Good morning sis."

"Morning Yang."

"So what are you up to today?"

"Well I don't know. Tonight is our date so I might as well just relax."

"Well I'm going to get changed." Said Yang entering to the bathroom.

_Hours later_

We were all changed for a casual Saturday. There were no classes today so we spent most of our time in our dorm. I mostly played video games on my scroll. Weiss was studying as usual, Blake was reading a book and Yang was playing with Zwei. After about 2 hours I was bored out of my mind. I finished every game that I had on my scroll.

"I'm bored guys." Sighed Yang.

"Me too Yang."

"Why don't you do your homework's?" said Weiss while writing.

"Well I'm too bored to do it." Said Yang.

"I don't know how you pass your exams."

"Well I study with Blake in the library."

"Now it's all clear." Said Weiss smirking.

Minutes were passing and I didn't know what to do until a brilliant idea came to my mind."Should we call team JNPR to hang out?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Yang.

"Sure why not?" followed Blake.

I open my scroll and dial for Jaune. "Hey Jaune does your team want to hang out with us we are kind of bored."

"_Sounds good. We will come shortly."_

They arrived 5 minutes later considering that they're dorm was just across ours. We spent some hours chatting and laughing together. Pyrrha was talking about the upcoming tournament. She was clearly excited for it. Nora was talking about her weird dreams while Ren occasionally completed her nonsense with truth. Jaune was rather quite. He didn't want to talk very much. He was limited to nods and smiles but nothing else.

"Are you okay Jaune? You are very quiet."

"I'm fine it's just that I'm thinking about the tournament."

"What's the matter with it?"

"Well Misses Goodwitch said that if I want to pass this year I must participate in the tournament and defeat at least 4 participants. And she gave me a deadline too for my project.'

"Well that pretty much sucks considering your skills."

"Everyone says that but I got Pyrrha here helping me."

"Well you are lucky indeed."

"I hope that I can pass this year. I just don't want to come back in summer and repeat her classes all over again."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will pass."

_Two hours later_

Team JNPR had already left and now we were preparing for tonight's double date. I had a nice crimson red dress and the beautiful necklace my mom gave. Weiss was dressed so beautifully. She had a white skirt with a red sweater and the white necklace I gave her. She couldn't stop wearing it. I can't deny it she was looking gorgeous. Yang had a yellow skirt and a black t-shirt and some long black socks. She also had a yellow bow tie to match it with Blake's. She looked pretty cute with it. Blake was just in a normal black dress and a small golden necklace Yang probably gave her.

"Are we girls ready to leave?"

"Yes we are." Said all three girls.

After we have arrived in Vale we decided to go to the movie first. It was a romantic comedy. I don't like those types of movies but I didn't have any choice. About thirty minutes into the movie. I couldn't bare too much of it. It didn't have any sense. I didn't realize that my hand was around Weiss's neck. Her head was laying on my shoulder. Blake and Yang seemed to enjoy the movie. They were laughing and occasionally they were exchanging kisses. After the movie finished we went to a local bistro to eat. We found a table with four seats and decided to stay there.

"That was a pretty rubbish movie."

"Me and Blake enjoyed it."

"Well romantic comedies are not my type of movies. I like horror movies or anime movies."

"Whatever you say sis. I bet that you want to go to a horror movie just so that Weiss can cling to you if she is afraid."

"Hey I'm not that easily scared." Said Weiss with an irritated voice.

"Yes you are Weiss."

"No I'm not."

"BOO." Weiss gave out a small shriek. She was scared by one of Blake's clones.

"See I told you are easily scared."

After that we ordered our food. I ordered just a pizza. Weiss wanted to look wealthy and ordered lobster while Blake and Yang ordered noodles.

"So how is your relationship working out sis?" asked Yang.

"Well I'm pretty happy that I'm with Weiss. I feel different when I'm next to her."

"So I just wanted to ask you. Will be Weiss really my sister one day?"

"Well to be honest I don't know Yang. We don't even know how long our relationship will last."

"Well don't worry. You have my full support Ruby. You were there for me and Blake so I wanted to do the same to you."

"Thanks Yang. I didn't think that you will accept so quickly the idea that me and Weiss are dating."

"Well I don't have anything against Weiss Rubes. I feel perfectly fine for you two. You didn't say anything when I told you about Blake and me. In fact you were quite happy for me."

"Because I know I will have a sister too."

"Well to be honest I didn't have any siblings as a kid so it could be interesting to have you as a sister Ruby."

"That's so sweet Blake. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Our food came twenty minutes later. I was so hungry after that movie. We finished our meals very fast. Looks like I wasn't the only one hungry. After we left the bistro we decide to take a stroll through the park. Blake and Yang were playing on a swing while Weiss and I were sitting on a bench no far from them.

"The sky is very beautiful tonight."

"Yes it is." Said Weiss.

The warm breeze was so pleasant. I was an early spring night.

"Look at them. So childish." I was pointing at Blake and Yang.

"They seem to have fun together."

"Of course they have fun together. They love each other so much."

"You know. I love you too Ruby."

"I know that Weiss." I plant a small kiss on her forehead. "You show it to me every day and every moment of my life."

"I just want to be the best girlfriend for you."

The minutes were passing. I watched Blake and Yang playing together. It seemed like an eternity. Weiss was laying on my shoulder. She looked a little sleepy.

"Are you tired Weiss?"

"A little." She mumbles.

"We should get back then if you are sleepy."

"No it's just that I want to enjoy this moment with you."

I lift her face up so that she was facing me. Our faces were inches away. I pull her into a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues were wrestling into each other's mouth. I was caressing her cheek lightly. She was biting on my lower lip so I instinctively do the same. I couldn't think clearly. I was into the moment. I finally pull away before I whisper to Weiss.

"I love you my snow angel."

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by leaving a favorite.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As i said before, I tried to make this chapter a little more dramatic because i can't keep this fanfiction all fluffy and cute as much as i would love enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Weiss's POV**

I wake up from last night with no memories of it. I'm in my bed cuddling with Ruby. How did she got me here? It doesn't matter. I glad that I'm here with her. I slowly get up from my bed and proceed to the bathroom to change. My phone suddenly went off. I bring it up and look at the screen. It wasn't showing up who was calling.

"Hello? Weiss Schnee here."

"Hello Weiss." A younger voice said. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Winter? Is that you?"

"Yes it is me sis. I'm glad that I can talk to you again."

I'm overwhelmed by a rush of feelings. I was sad and happy at the same time. I was talking to Winter for the first time in seven years. I'm sobbing right now. That day. That horrible day is still printed in my mind. "Aren't you mad at me? Because of what happened that day?"

"Weiss that happened years ago. We were kids. You couldn't do anything then."

"You almost died then. I was supposed to protect you. I couldn't speak to you all of those years because of that day. I still remember it."

_Flashback _

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. I was in our backyard with Winter playing. The heat was unbearable so we decided to play under a big trees shade.

"You know, mom loves this tree."

Winter was right. She loved it in any aspect. It was planted right after I was born. Years have passed since then. I am ten years old and the tree has grown with me.

"I love it too. The flowers that grow in it in the spring are beautiful."

"I wonder how big it will get when we are older."

"Only time will tell this Winter."

"But it takes so much time to grow from a little sapling to a big tree."

"Well in a way you can tell that about us humans too. We take a lot of time to grow."

The hours were passing. We didn't have anything else to play with. We tried to find variations of the games we knew but we couldn't find something that we both liked. I didn't feel like it was a good time to play. I just wanted to sit lazily under the shade of our tree. It was such a pleasant breeze. My eyes were feeling tired. I decided to take a little nap.

"Weiss! Wake up." Winter said. I slowly open my eyes to reveal a little eight year old standing in front of me.

"What is it Winter? Why did you have to wake me up?"

"There's an ice cream truck on the street. Would you like to go and get some ice cream?"

"Sure. I would like to."

The little girl took my hand and proceeded to drag me to our front gate. She was just a small child and she was very strong. We slowly open the gate and run to the ice cream truck. We arrive in front of it only to be delighted by the sight of the ice cream assortments.

"Two vanilla ice creams please."

"Here you go little girls. It will be five lien."

We were sitting on a nearby bench eating out ice creams. The taste was incredible. I never ate vanilla ice cream that tasted that good.

"We should get going Winter. Mom and dad won't be happy if they knew that we sneaked out of our backyard."

"Let me finish my ice cream and then we can go."

"Okay then."

Minutes seemed to me like hours. She just couldn't finish that vanilla ice cream.

"I'm going to check if the gate is still open Winter. Stay here. Okay?"

"Okay big sis. I will be nice."

Big sis? I kind of like that name. Winter really loved me and I do the same. We are inseparable. I arrive at the big black gate to check if it was open. Surprisingly it was still open. I glance back to Winter to she is she's ok. I widen my eyes. Behind Winter it was a men in a red coat with a white puma logo on it. We has holding a gun to Winter's back. I knew I needed to act quickly. I ran to her as fast as I can. I couldn't reach her in time at this pace. I pushed through my limits. I tried to push him but he pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

And there it was.

Her white clothes stained.

A red covering her chest.

Just a bleeding white.

Red.

Everywhere.

The assassin ran away. He shot her with no emotions or draw back.

"Winter! Please stay with me! I still need you. Don't die on me. You are my only sister! Don't leave me now… don't do this to me." I was sobbing, at the edge of crying.

"I will never leave you big sis. I will always love you." Winter muttered.

"Somebody help please!" I was screaming through the whole neighborhood looking desperately for help. I ran home with Winter in my hands. Mom called an ambulance and took Winter to the hospital.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about what happened. I needed to protect her. I'm her big sister. I wanted to be with her right now. My fears and nightmare would have disappeared by now if I was with her. They always disappear when I'm with Winter. This can't happen anymore to any of my friends or family. I was the one the one they want to kill. I don't want people around me to die for nothing.

_End of flashback_

"Weiss please stop crying. I did what you could that day. You actually saved me. Stop living in the past and be glad that I'm alive today and that I can speak to you."

"I know it's just that memories a coming back *sob*."

"Look, we haven't talked to each other in ages. There is a small vacation coming up. Why don't you come home to spend that vacation with me? So we can reconnect after all this years. Maybe tell me about your current life."

"I will come. I promise."

"Ok then Weiss, see you then!"

I hang up the phone and slide it into my pocket. I couldn't believe that after seven years I finally spoke to my sister. I ignored her all the time we were together. But now, I just want to change. Better hope that any of the girls heard me. I will go next week back home. I can't tell them anything about it but they will understand why I left. I will leave them a message. I finally change into my normal attire and come out of the bathroom. Ruby just woke up.

"Hey snow angel."

"Hey Ruby."

"Is something wrong? I heard you talking in the bathroom."

"I'm alright. I was practicing a speech for a class."

"If you say so. You don't have to hide anything from me Weiss. I can help you out if there is a problem."

"There is nothing wrong Ruby. I'm fine. If I need anything I will come to you."

"Ok then." Said Ruby smiling and beaming of happiness.

I feel so bad that I have to lie to her. I need to keep this secret for a while. I don't want them to worry about them. It's for the best. I continue the rest of my day as normal as I can. I'm so excited that I can go back home and to talk to Winter after a long period of time.

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by leaving a favorite. Why not leave a review?  
><strong>

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter wraps up for this week chapters. Shout out to RatedRSuperStar87. Thanks for the continued support :)Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Weiss's POV**

We have finally finished another week of school and a mini vacation was coming up. I'm glad that I will soon go back home but at the same time I feel guilty that I need to lie to my team. It doesn't feel right to me. They tell me everything. Tonight I'm going to leave for Vale and I already called my mom about this so she prepared a private ship for me. The clock was reading 18:27. The ship would pick me up at seven so I had enough time to prepare. I packed my clothes the night before so I'm just double checking to see if I forget anything. And at last I need to write Ruby a message to tell her where I go. I sit down at my desk, I take out a pencil and start to write the message. With small tears rolling down my cheeks I put the pencil down and read everything again. I glance down at my scroll. It was time to leave. I get my bag and my suitcase and leave the dorm. I exit through the main entrance of the campus. My butler was already waiting for me outside.

"Hello Miss Schnee. It's good to see you after a long time."

"Hello to you as well Marshall."

I let my butler to put my luggage in the back of the car and I enter in the car. The highway to the airstrip was slow because of the people who were rushing home. I glance outside the window one more time to see Beacon fading into the distance. I will come back eventually.

_Several minutes later_

We finally arrive at the airstrip. Marshall climbs out of the car to open my door. I get out of the car only to be blow by the wind that the engines were making. I get my bag and get into the private jet. I sit down on one of the many empty seats. The view outside was incredible. I don't know why. I have seen Vale from great heights like this but this particular night was special. Little snowflakes were starting to drop from the sky. Ruby would have enjoyed playing in the snow with me. She will get that chance eventually but now I just wanted to get back home and reconnect with my family. I was just amazed by how beautiful can be Vale when it is engulfed in white snow.

"Vale is a beautiful place in the winter." Said Marshall.

"I know that. Winter loves this kind of weather. She will be happy when she sees it."

"She will be happy to see you as well."

"I hope you are right Marshall. I can't forget what happened that time."

"You did everything you could Miss Schnee to protect your sister.I saw how you act around her. You are protective with her."

"I'm protective with her because she is my only sister."

"And that is a good thing my dear girl."

Marshall was right. I loved Winter in every aspect. I ignored her all this years because I didn't want anything bad happen to her. I tried to be over protective with her.

_Several hours later_

We finally arrive home after an hour long flight and a two hour drive. I slowly open the big gates that led to my house. Walking around it, I notice the white snow was covering most of the plant life. Only one spot remained green. It was a small patch of flowers that contained small white roses. How could they survive this weather? I arrive in front of the house. Marshall takes out his key and opens the door. He steps aside to let me in.

"Welcome home Miss Schnee." Said Marshall.

I put my bags down and look around me. Nothing has really changed. It was the same big hallway that lead to the main living room with several big room across. Down from the stairs a teenager girl comes down. It was Winter.

"Weiss!" Winter said dashing to her older sister. "It's good to have you back." She embraces me in a tight hug. I could feel the warm in her hug. She really missed me.

"I've missed you too. I have so much to tell you."

"I'm sure that your life at Beacon is very interesting."

Small tears were rolling down my cheeks. I started to sob a little.

"Weiss? Are you crying?"

"Yes, but I'm crying because I'm sorry about all this years that I've ignored you."

"Don't worry Weiss. You will make it up in this vacation."

"I hope I can."

A young woman was descending from the stairs. It was a beautiful woman with white hair. It was mom.

"Weiss!" she said

"Mom!" Mom pulls my into a hug.

"I've missed you Weiss."

"I've missed you to mom."

"You have to tell me everything about your life at Beacon. We haven't talked in years."

"I phoned you last week."

"You know what I mean darling." She sais smiling to me.

"Well…"

**Ruby's POV**

I come back from one of Ooblek's boring history lessons.

"Could this guy be any boring than he is?"

"I don't know Rubes. You never know." Said Yang smirking.

"What are you talking about? I enjoyed it." Said Blake.

"Seriously? Nobody enjoys history. We will not need it in life."

"Who knows maybe will need it. Maybe you want to tell you children a story."

"About a general they will never know? I don't think so."

We arrive in front of our dorm which was surprisingly unlocked. I thought I told her to lock the dorm all the time. I enter the dorm only to be surprised by the surroundings. It was empty. Where is Weiss? Probably she is around the campus. A piece of paper catches my eye. It was sitting on Weiss's pillow. I pick it up and read the message on it.

_Dear Ruby_

_I'm sorry to tell you that I left the campus. I will be back soon don't worry about me. I wanted to reconnect with my sister. I hope you won't be mad on me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at first but I didn't want you to worry about me. See you soon!_

_Weiss_

"She left Yang!"

"Who left?"

"Weiss left. She went back home. She wrote here. She said she wanted to reconnect with her sister."

"But what happened to her sister?"

"I don't know."

"Well It's her choice Ruby. If I was you I wouldn't worry. She is with her family at least."

"Maybe you are right. But I'm missing her already."

**Weiss POV**

Looking around my old room I find an interesting photo album containing only pictures of me and Winter. They were funny ones that I always liked.

"What are you doing sis?"

"I'm just looking through old photos of us. You and I look really funny in photos."

"Look at this one. It is the day you got Myrtenester."

"Oh yeah. I was like 12 years old. It was a cold winter afternoon when mom gave it to me. Have you got a weapon Winter?"

"Yes it's like your Myrtenester but a little different. Maybe you can show me how to use dust."

"You don't know how to use dust magic?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry I'm an ace at using dust."

An old man with white hair walks in the room. He was dressed with a white suit and some black shoes. It was our father.

"Weiss. It's good to see you."

"Dad." I hug him with all my might. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too my darling. I want you to tell me all about your life at Beacon.

"I will don't worry." Should I tell him about Ruby? I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I don't think he will take that too easy. To know that his daughter loves another girl.

"Dinner is ready." Shouted mom.

"C'mon girls." Said dad "Dinner is ready."

**If you like what you have read please support me by leaving a favorite and by following this story. Why not leave a review?**

**Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I've tried to make Weiss's mom her friend not her enemy like in most fanfics. It's the best idea i could have tinkered. Well without further ado enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Weiss's POV**

I look around the dinner table. Mom had arranged it so neatly. It was so beautiful seeing all that food and we were all around the table. All of my family reunited in one place.

"So how is your training going at Beacon?" said dad as he put some food on his plate.

"Well I'm getting better and better. The only downside is that I have to sit through boring history classes."

"To be honest I didn't like history either. I never found an application of it in life."

"So who is the team leader? I bet that is you."

I drop my fork on the table when I heard the question."I'm not the… team leader." I say with a sigh.

"But you've got everything it takes to be a team leader. I don't think professor Ozpin chose correctly. Do you want me to speak with him about that?"

"It's too late already. And besides that, we are good as a team."

"Can you tell me more about your teammates?"

"Well there is Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long who are both sisters and Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose was moved two years ahead of her friends because her fighting style was suited for Beacon Academy and that she defeated a bunch of White Fang members.

"Well that's a good thing to hear."

Dad paused for a few moments before asking me again. "Do you have a boyfriend at Beacon?"

I felt my heart skip a beat or two. My palm started to sweat lightly. Should I really tell them about me and Ruby? They are going to find out about us eventually."Well I had a boyfriend at Beacon. His name was Neptune Vasilias. But I broke up with him because it didn't work out."

"And is there anyone now?"

I took all the courage I had in my before I spoke. "Well I have a…girlfriend."

Everyone was quite. Everyone surprised by my statement.

"Weiss. Are you telling me that you are gay?"

"Yes dad. I'm gay."

"I will not accept this relationship!" he violently shouted. "That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. You know what I think about gay people. It's immoral to love someone like that!"

"But I really love her dad!"

"You are the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and I will not accept it!"

"Oh yeah? You will not accept it? Then what about all the poor faunus they came to you to work? You accepted them? No you've thrown them away from the company."

"That it's none of your business."

"That's none of your business? But when it will be? You said that I'm the heiress to this company!"

"Please stop! Both of you!" Shouted mom. "Look, maybe Weiss is going through some kind of phase alright. Let her do what she wants. She will realize it's a dumb thing.

"I don't think so. This thing is unforgivable."

"But what about that day dad? Was that thing unforgivable? I don't think so."

"That was something else! You couldn't protect Winter that time. I understood that. I wanted you to attend Beacon so that you bring pride to the company and that you could protect yourself and the ones you love."

"SO THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING." I shouted. Everyone called down at my words.

"She is smaller than me with 2 years. I'm protecting her from all the bad things that could happen to her."

I could the see the angry expression on dad's face. He didn't like it any bit. By the looks of it he just wanted to strangle me to death. I didn't care. I turn my gaze to mom. She always helped me in my fights with dad but she stepped out of this one.

"I'm going to my room." I say with a slow voice, almost like a whisper.

I open the door and close it slowly so that no one hears me. I put my head on a pillow and start crying.

"Why dad, why? From all of you I thought you will understand." I say with a loud voice.

"I thought you've started to change. But it appears you haven't."

I small knock is heard on the door.

"Go away." I shout to the person behind the door.

In the door it was there, standing in front of me with a concerned expression. The person that gave me life and that truly loves me. Mom. She comes over to me and sits next to me on the bed.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that I support your relationship. I don't think that there is a problem with you being gay."

"But why do you accept it mom? Aren't you helping dad?"

"Look, your dad has no control over me. It might look like it but he doesn't control me like a puppet. He loves me like any other human being, like you and Winter for an example."

"I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Don't say that Weiss. I and your dad want the best for you two. I wanted to tell that I'm happy for you that you have found someone that you care for."

"Why are you accepting this relationship?"

"Because I want you to be happy. Even if you marry that girl and have a family with her I don't want your kids to have the same childhood you've had. I want them to have a happier life."

"You really want that?"

"Yes Weiss. I want the best for your future family."

At this point I was crying. But I wasn't crying bitter tears. I was crying because I was happy that someone finally understood me. Mom pulled me in for a tight, long lasting hug.

"Thank you…mom. For everything."

"No problem my child. Now please stop crying and actually tell me about this girl."

I wipe the tears from my eyes before I prepare to speak."Well the girl I'm dating is actually Ruby Rose, my team leader. I don't really know where I should start. Well she is just a sweet little girl. She has many dreams like most of the students at Beacon. She wants to discover the thrill and the adventure life of a huntress brings."

"And did you go on a date with her?"

"Well I did go on a date with her. It was more or less of a double date."

"With who?" asked mom curious.

"Well with my other teammates Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladona. They have a thing for each other."

"And Yang likes the idea that you are dating her little sister?"

"At first she didn't quite like it, but now we have her full support."

"Well it's a nice thing to hear. Have you gifted her the necklace I gave you?"

"Yes I did. She was the person I cared the most. She deserved it the most."

"Tell her to never misplace or lose that necklace. That necklace connects you with her."

"I will tell her. Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go and talk with Ruby. I promised her I will phone her tonight."

"No problem sweetie."

I smile to my mom before she leaves the room. I pull out my scroll and look through my contact list. I finally found her number.

**Ruby's POV**

"Do you think Weiss is ok guys?"

"Stop worrying Rubes. She said she is ok. And she promised that she will phone you tonight."

I glance down at my scroll. No new messages or missed calls. "Well maybe she forgot." I sigh.

"Don't worry Rubes. She will do it eventually."

Yang was cut by a loud buzzing sound. That was my scroll's ring tone.

"It's Weiss!" I cheer happily before I fell of my bed.

"Answer her already!" said Yang with an irritated tone.

"Hello Weiss!" I say."How are you? Are you fine? Did you arrive safely?"

"_Ruby stop. I'm okay. I told you not to worry about me."_

"Why haven't you told me that you were going to leave?"

"_I needed to heal some old wounds Ruby. I'm sorry I haven't told you but I will come back soon. I promise."_

"Have you told your parents about us?"

Weiss sighed._"Yes I did. My dad wasn't as grateful ad my mom but we have some support from my mom."_

"Well that is a good thing to hear Weiss."

"_I've got to go now. I'm sorry that I have to leave so fast. Goodnight my little rose."_

"Goodnight…my snow angel." I close the scroll and slide it back into my pocket.

"So how is the Ice Queen feeling?" said Yang with a smirk.

"She said she was fine. She said she needed to heal some old wounds with her family. I thing she is quite sad there alone."

"Well why you don't send her something. So she can feel better."

I glance at the little corgi Yang was petting.

"Yeah…a gift so she can feel better."

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you like it support it by favoriting it and by following it. I you have any suggestions please pm me. Why not leave a review for this chapter?**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've made this chapter more bumblebee focused because we haven't seen this couple in a while. And also we have 30 followers and almost 30 favorites on this fan fiction. That is so crazy. I want to thank all of you for reading my fan fiction considering that we haven't even reached half of this chapter (it will have 50-60 chapters) and that I'm a complete noob at writing. So to reward all of you I've made this chapter longer and fluffier. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Yang's POV**

"Look Blake outside!" I point out to the window. "It's so white and so beautiful."

"Yes it is." She said with a quite tone. She didn't even lift her head from that book. She is always with her nose in that book.

"I have an idea. Let's go outside Blake."

"I don't want to."

"Why?" I ask her with and irritated tone.

"Well because it's cold outside and I don't want to get wet. Plus I have an interesting book to read."

"But we can play in the snow and have fun together. Look at all the students outside having fun." Blake didn't reply. She simply stayed quiet and resumed reading her book. That's it. She is going to get it. I take my yellow jacket from the coat rack next to our door and I approach slowly Blake's bed.

"Yang, what are you doing?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"You are coming outside with me."

"Yang please! I don't want to."

I only smirk at her statement. I gentle pick her up bridal style from her bed and exit the dorm.

"Yang, I'm going to freeze outside!"

"Don't worry I will keep you warm." She wasn't fighting me. She was clinging to my body as tight as she could. She didn't want me to drop her. After a few minutes of walking casually around the dorms area we finally arrived at the main door. I open it with my foot and exit the dorms. I was greeted by the pleasant breeze and the white surroundings.

"Can you let me down now?"

I nod to her in agreement. I put her easily down on the stone pavement. She tried to go back but I caught her by her wrist. "C'mon Blakey, look around you. Look how beautiful the school looks and think about all the things we can do."

Blake sighed in defeat."Fine then. I will stay."

"YAY" I cheer happily. I grab Blake by her hand and drag her to a large oak. I take a big chunk of snow and start to roll it around.

"What are you doing?" asked Blake curious.

"You'll see."

After some good minutes I finish my work of art. Blake was looking curious at the big chunk of snow.

"What is it?"

"It's you Blake."

"Me?" said Blake hesitantly.

It was looking like Blake. It had her pretty kitten ears on top and a replica of Gambol Shroud on it's back made out of a stick.

"See? It has everything."

"If you are looking at it from an angle it looks just like m-."

Blake was cut off by snowball hitting her face.

"OW! Yang that hurt!"

"Well, fight back then kitty cat."

And that's what Blake did. She picked up some snow in her hand and started rolling it. Before she knew she created a big snowball that is well suited for hitting me.

"Take this!" said Blake throwing the snowball at me. I dodged it with relative ease.

"You have to do better than this Blakey!"

"Then I will."

For a couple of hours we were fighting each other with snowballs. It ended up a big mess. We were both tired and wet. I tried my best to dodge her attacks but she managed to it me enough times so that my jacket soaked up some water.

"Yang…I'm cold." Said Blake shivering.

"Come here."

We both sit down under the oak tree. Blake is sitting in my lap resting her forehead in the crook of my neck. I glide my hand up and down her back slowly, kissing her head. I can feel her warm breath escaping her mouth and onto my soft skin. I enjoy this feeling so much. I enjoy her company so much.

"Blake." I whisper to her. Her ears twitch slightly at my voice. She slowly raises her face to mine. She was biting her lower lip. I approach her slowly and leave a small kiss on her lips while I was holding her chin with my hand. She had a deep shade of crimson in her checks. I could also feel her hands getting warmer. "We should get back inside, You will catch a cold if we stay here any longer."

"Can you carry me back please? My feet are freezing."

"Of course." I nod to her and pick her up. We were walking slowly to the dorms. Some students looked at us curious but they resume they're activities. When we finally arrive in front of our dorm I look down at Blake. She was sleeping so peacefully. But I needed to wake her up, but I didn't want to. The door opens itself and reveals a drowsy Ruby.

"I saw you coming from outside and I thought you needed some help."

"Thanks Rubes. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. We are sisters and we help each other."

I roll my eyes at her statement. I was sarcastic but whatever. I bring Blake inside and put her slowly on her bed. I take a chair from one of our desks and sit beside her.

"You know you should wake her up if don't want her to catch a cold."

"I know, is just that I want to watch her for a few more minutes."

"Ok but please don't take too much time Yang, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." And what is seemed as minutes they were hours for me. To watch her sleeping so peacefully and so sweet. It was unbelievable how fragile she looks when she sleeps. But it was time to wake her up.

"Blake." I whisper to her quietly."You need to wake up."

"In a minute Yang." Mumbled Blake.

"But you will catch a cold if you don't change. C'mon you need to take a shower."

Blake slowly rose from her bed feeling sleepy. Taking one sleeve from her wet sweater she brushed her eyes.

"C'mon I will take the shower with you."

"Why do you want to go togheter? Not that I'm against it." Said Blake with a drowsy voice.

"By looking how sleepy you are a little help doesn't hurt."

"Okay then." Said Blake taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

We undressed from our wet clothes and entered the shower together. I turn on the water which was nice and warm. It was dripping slowly onto my body. I take a sponge and some shampoo and start to wash Blake's back. The shampoo was lilacs scented which is my favorite smell.

"So how are you feeling now kitty cat?"

"Now that I'm with you and everything's warmer, I feel a lot better."

"It's good to hear it." I take the sponge and finish cleaning up Blake before I start to wash myself.

"Why did you kiss me there under that tree?" asked Blake.

"Well it seemed like a good place and time to do it. I want to show you how much I love you and care for you. Plus i thought it will warm you up."

Blake thought for a second before opening her mouth again."After all this time, aren't you bored of me?"

"Bored? Why would I be bored of you Blake? We are together for so much time. I love too much to leave you."

"You truly love me."

"Of course I do Blake."

"You are the first person in my life that has feelings for me." said Blake. She comes closer to me and hugs me as hard as she can. I could feel her breasts touching mine which made me blush at her actions. I was feeling a little embarrassed although she is my girlfriend. To feel her breasts with mine, it was a... different sensation. It was turning me on a little bit to be honest.

"Thank you for saying that. You have a special place in my heart Blake." I return the hug to her.

Blake's eyes started to water. "I have bared so much pain in my life but right now it's the first time I am feeling happy and safe with someone."

"And you will be safe for a long time Blakey." I say to her. We finished cleaning up and we exited the shower. We dried ourselves and changed into our normal pajamas before exiting the bathroom which was steaming. "The bathroom is yours little sis."

"Finally!" Said Ruby irritated."

I glance around the room to look for Zwei. I can't see him anywhere.

"Ruby where is Zwei?"Ruby stopped in front of the bathroom before turning to me. She was looking at her feet in embarrassment. She tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Well it's a funny story. You told me that maybe I can send something to Weiss so she can feel better. And to be honest with you I…I sent him to Weiss."

"You did what?!" I angrily shout at her.

"I sent him to Weiss."

"At the very least, please tell me that you sent some food with him."

"Don't worry I sent all the food we have."

"Thank god Ruby. Well… I can't be mad at you because you tried to do something nice for Weiss and she loves him as much as we do."

A knock is heard on the door. We all turn our heads to the door. I approach the door and open it slowly. It was Nora with a letter in her hand.

"Hi guys!" Nora cheered happily."I went to check if we got any mail from our families and Weiss sent you this."

She handed us the letter before she happily skipped to her dorm. I take it in my hands and rip the seal.

"Who is it for?" asked Blake casually.

"Nora said 'we' got mail not someone." I tease.

"What does the letter say?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We will see right now." I finally unfolded the letter and start to read with a loud voice. "To team RWBY. This February, on the fifteenth, Miss Winter Schnee will be turning sixteen- wait who is Winter Schnee?

"I think she is Weiss's sister. Keep reading Yang." Commanded Ruby.

"Okay. –As you may already know, Miss Weiss Schnee was also born on this day and will be celebrating her birthday along her sister on the fifteenth."

"Well we already know that is Weiss's birthday, but who sent the letter?" asked Ruby.

I look at the bottom of the letter."It only says Winter Schnee. So her sister invited us to her party."

"We will definitely go." Said Ruby. "This is an occasion to finally meet her parents."

"I wonder where she got her attitude." I tease.

"Yang, don't be rude."

**Weiss's POV**

I'm sitting calmly on my bed studying some old book about dust. Winter suddenly came through the door.

"Hey sis, I went to the post office and you got something from your team."

Winter gave me a brown tube. I open it and look inside. Something was blocking it. I try to squeeze whatever is inside the tube. Out of the tube came a little black corgi who was looking at me with beady eyes.

"Zwei! What are you doing here?" the dog only barked.

"This dog is sooooo cute." Said Winter picking the little corgi in her hands.

"There is a letter attached to the tube." I take the letter and start to read it. "Dear Weiss, I thought that you are feeling a little lonely there so I thought why not send you a friend? I know you will take good care of Zwei. I also sent with him all the food we had for him."

"That little dolt sent me Zwei. So sweet for doing this."

"Can we keep him Weiss?"

"Until I leave, yes we can keep him. And also, why where you at the post office? I thought you never go there."

"Well I went there to send some invitation for out birthday and I also sent one to your team."

"Why did you do that?"

"Weiss don't tell me you forgot you dunce." teased Winter. "It's also your birthday Weiss!"

"Really? Well I was so occupied with studies I have forgotten about my birthday. But what about a dress? I haven't brought one with me."

"Don't worry. We can go tomorrow together to get one."

**If you enjoyed reading my fan fiction please support me by following this story and by favoriting it. Why not leave a review for this chapter?**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I tried to do some sisterly bonding in this chapter and i don't know how well i succeeded. You decide what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Weiss's POV**

"Are you ready Winter?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Okay then, prepare to lose you dunce."

"We'll see about that." Said Winter with a smirk.

I slowly put my right foot in front of me. Shoulders up. Breath slowly. Hold Myrtenaster loosely. Switch to ice dust. I'm ready to fight her. She jumps right at me with her incredible speed but I'm fast enough to create a glyph and block her off. I raise Myrtenaster. I resume my position at charge at her with my speed.

_A few hours later_

We were sparring for hours but to me it seemed like minutes to me. We couldn't keep up with each other. I was lacking in defense but I was compensating in offense. Winter was the opposite off me. Looks like mom taught her very well how to use a rapier.

"Can we please stop sis?" said Winter with a weak tone."I'm tired."

"Yes. I think that's enough for one day."

"Sweet." Said Winter relieved. "Now go take a shower and go get changed. We have to go and get you a dress for tomorrow.

"Okay then. Let me pack everything here and I will go take a shower."

"Okay then Weiss." Said Winter exiting the room.

I pack Myrtenaster nicely into its bag and arrange neatly the bottles of dust that I had with it. I go to the bathroom which is across the hallway but something draws my attention. It's an old family photo with me, Winter, mom and dad in it. We were on vacation in Mistral when we took it. I try to clean some dust off of it with my hand. We were so happy then and dad actually loved me. But I don't know what to think anymore about him. He only wants me to inherit this god damn company. I wish I was a normal child. I resumed my walk to the bathroom and Winter bumped into me.

"The bathroom is yours sis."

"Thank you Winter, and why is your hair still wet?"

"I will dry it don't worry. Hurry up if you want to get yourself a nice dress." She scolded me.

"Don't you have a big mouth to talk like that to me?"

"You are my sister not the president."

"Hey!" I shout to her. Winter simply ran off to our bedroom giggling. I can't believe I love her so much regarding her behavior. But what can I say. She is my sister after all. I wonder where she got her attitude from. Probably mom but whatever. After a quick shower I change into some casual clothes and I was ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go sis?" said Winter.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go Winter."

"Wait! Shouted mom to us before coming quickly to us. "Are you sure you don't need someone to protect you?"

"Mom, I think that two trained heiresses can defend themselves from any danger."

"Okay then, but please take care of eachother. Here have some extra money from me. Get yourself something nice and you can consider it as a birthday present from me." said mom before handing us ten thousand lien.

"Mom, these is too much money. I never got so much money in my life."

"Don't worry, some things that you have right now are more expensive than you think."

"Okay then. Bye mom!"

"Goodbye to use as well darling."

In front of our gate our butler was waiting for us outside with the car ready.

"Hello Miss Schnee." He said opening the door for us.

"Hello to you as well Marshal."

"Where should I take you?"

"In town. I need to get a new dress for my birthday and also spend some time with my little sister."

"Certainly." Said Marshall as he pushed the keys into the ignition.

After the car started to move we were moving slowly on road. It was so beautiful outside after the snow has settled everywhere. By the looks of it Winter wasn't impressed by the surroundings. I can understand her.

"So Winter, you haven't told me anything about your current life. Can you tell me more now?"

"Well I'm learning to become a huntress like you Weiss. I'm studying at Signal Academy but you already know that. You see how well I learnt to use my rapier. But I don't know how to use dust yet."

"Don't worry. You will learn in time to use it. Anything else I should know? Like do you have a team or something?"

"I don't have any team yet. But I have a best friend I practice with and her name Serena."

"Is she coming to our party?"

"I don't know. She said she is very busy with an appointment one our teachers gave her, but she said she will try very hard to come to our party."

"Does she know about me?"

"No, she doesn't. I haven't told her yet about you."

"And do you have anyone… special in your life?" Winter was looking down, her cheeks blushing a crimson shade.

"Well I don't have a boyfriend. I have… more like a crush on a boy."

"Don't worry. Take your time with him. I'm sure he will understand how you feel about him."

"But what about you Weiss? How do you feel about Ruby?

"Well… I love her. More than anything in the world. She is the only person in my life, that… I've opened up to. She melted my ice heart. She intelligent and funny and the most caring person I have seen in my life. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, Winter."

"Wow. You really love her, don't you Weiss?"

"Of course I do. I would give up my life to protect her if needed."

"We have arrived ladies." Said Marshall as he opened the door for us. I didn't realize that the car has even stopped.

"Thank you Marshall, come pick us up later. I will give you a message when."

"I will do as you say Miss Schnee. Have fun." He said to was before he entered back into his car.

"So let's go and get you a dress sis!" said Winter as she dragged me through a crowd of people.

_An hour later_

"So I hope you like this dress sis." Said Winter.

"It's all right I guess." She picked a white dress with a snowflake patter on it.

"We should get back now. It's pretty late. It's almost dinner time."

"You're right. I'll send a message to Marshall to come pick us up." After we strolled casually along the path Winter was pulling gently on my sleeve.

"What is it Winter?" I whisper to her.

"There is someone following us."

I look behind us to see if I spot anyone suspicious. It was a tall man in a black coat following us everywhere we went.

"Ignore him. I'm sure he is just a creep."

"Okay then." She said, her tone not so happy.

I looked several time back to see if he was still behind us. He was. But after I looked at him for quite some time he approached us even closer.

"Come with me and you won't be harmed."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Come with me if you don't want to be harmed."

"I think that the one that will be harmed it will be you." Said Winter preparing her rapier.

"We'll see about that. Boys! Get these fools." He shouted.

A dozen of people were coming toward us. They circled us into a corner. But we were prepared to fight them. I take Myrtenaster from my side and prepare it. I switch to fire dust and materialize a glyph in front of me. I create a fireball with Myrtenaster on top of the glyph and prepare to shoot. "This going to hurt me more than it will hurt you." I say to them. Of course I was lying. It will hurt them more than they think. I shoot the fireball at them and everyone started to scatter scared. We look around to see if there was anyone we could interrogate. And it was there a guy lying almost unconscious in a dumpster. I pick him up by his shirt. "Who sent you after us?"

"You won't get…anything from me." he said weakly.

"Tell me who sent you or I will assure you that I will be that last thing you will see."

"Roman…Torchwick." He said before he fell unconsciously.

"Who is Roman Torchwick?" asked Winter.

"He is the leader of the White Fang. He is the one that keeps stealing the dust from the Schnee Dust Company. And he almost killed Ruby." Emotions were rushing back to me. I don't want to remember that night that happened months ago.

"We need to tell mom and dad about this."

"We will, don't worry. Now let's go and find Marshall."

_Somewhere in Vale_

"Damn, those little pests again! They ruin all my plans!"

"Stop shouting Roman. I told you that those mercenaries are useless."

"I should have gone there myself."

"Don't worry about those little brats. If we can't take them away then let's make them come to us."

"And how do you suggest doing that Cinder?"

"We will break her mentally and then her father will bring us how much dust we desire, if she wants her daughter back."

"Sometimes I wonder where those ideas come to you. But when should we take Red from her?"

"Soon."

"If your plan will be efficient in a couple of months we will be the most powerful organization on earth."

"Don't worry, I will succeed where you have failed."

**If you like what you have read please support me by favoriting and following this story. And also, why haven't you people left a review in a while? I like to hear your opinion on this story and i want to hear what you me to introduce into this fan fiction.**

**Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late post and sorry for this not-so-creative chapter. It's just that i'm really stressed with my exams for the end of the semester and i can't do all the things i want at once.(I also exited a League of Legends match just to write this.) Please forgive me. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Weiss's POV**

After everything that happened yesterday I just wanted to forget it but couldn't. I already told mom and dad about it and they said that they will announce the police about it. The police won't do anything. They have their hands tied. They don't even know where to start searching. Mom said not to worry about it and enjoy my birthday alongside Winter. I hope that my team comes. They are the only ones I can talk to and feel happy around them.

"So are you ready for our birthday Weiss?"

"Yea, I am Winter. And also I haven't thanked you for inviting my team. I have forgotten that it is my birthday also."

"Don't worry about that sis. I wanted to meet them too."

"Did you invite some of your friends too?"

"Yeah, I invited two boys and three girls."

"What time does the party start?"

"They need to arrive about twelve pm."

"You mean in thirty minutes? Winter I'm not even ready!"

"Then go and get ready you dunce!" she teased me. That little rascal hasn't told me that my friends were coming in fifteen minutes and I was still in my pajamas. I quickly arrive in front of our bedroom door and without hesitation. I glance around the room to look for my dress and I see it arranged neatly on my bed. Winter knew that I will be late changing. She thought of everything. I quickly slip on a pair of white undergarments and a white bra. I put the white dress on me and zip up the zipper located in the back. I could hear already the Winter's voice greeting the guests. I come down slowly on the stairs into the main hallway. It wasn't any sign of Ruby, Yang or Blake. I sigh in sadness. Could they have forgot that it is my birthday today? I guess so. But my excitement is brought back up by a ringing doorball. I open the door slowly and careful analyze the people standing in front of me which were wearing the colors red, yellow and black.

"Weiss!" said Ruby as she hugged me. "Happy birthday!"

"Ruby! It's good to see you again. I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you that I needed to leave."

"Don't worry Weiss. I understand your decision. I understand that you needed to reconnect with your sister. I don't know what I would do without Yang by my side."

"So you are the infamous Ruby Rose I have been told about. I'm pleased to meet you."

"So you are Weiss's sister? It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I have so many things I want to talk with you."

"Don't worry, I will find some time to talk with you but right now I just want to enjoy Weiss's birthday."

"Okay then. I will talk to you later." Said Winter before she went to talk with her friends.

"So let's go to the kitchen and talk alright."

"Oh, wait a second Weiss. I wanted to give you our present."

"Our?"

"It is from me and Blake."

I take the birthday bag from her and look inside to see the contents of it. Inside there was a novel and a bottle of wine.

"Really Yang? Alcohol?"

"Well weren't you turning eighteen today? Well it's the perfect time to start drinking."

"Whatever." I take Ruby's hand and lead all the girls to the kitchen so we can talk privately. I settle the bag nearby and we all sit at the small dining table.

"So how is to be eighteen Weiss?" asked Yang jokingly.

"Well it's the same as being seventeen, the only difference is that I can drink and smoke legally but I'm not going to start smoking or getting drunk any time soon."

"Well it's a good thing to hear. I don't want to see a drunk Weiss anytime soon."

"I have to tell you something guys."

"What is it Weiss?" asked Ruby, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Well… yesterday when I went to pick up a dress for my birthday a bunch of guys surrounded us and wanted to kidnap us.

"Did they hurt you or anything?"

"No, but when I asked one of them who sent them to kidnap us he only sad that Roman Torchwick did it."

"Is Torchwick at it again? That means we must be more cautious than ever. We have to look out for each other."

"We have what it takes to defeat him Yang but we can't let him kidnap any of us. I know his tactics. If he can't break you physically he will break you mentally. Many of my friends and family members have been taken away only for my father to pay for them with dust."

"I'm… really sorry for them Weiss."

"Thanks Ruby. You don't know through what kind of horror they went through. Some of them never recovered from that experience." Ruby came closer to me so she can hug me.

"Don't worry Weiss. I will be here to protect you." She said before planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Ruby. I always feel safe around you." Right then our mom came through the door.

"So this is the famous team RWBY Weiss was keeping telling me about. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hello to you as well Miss Schnee. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Weiss's parents. As you may already know I am Ruby Rose, team leader and-."

"My daughter's partner I believe."

"Yes…d-did Weiss told you about us."

"Of course she did. She told us everything about you. Well to more specifically she told me and Winter. Her father isn't as indulgent as I am."

"And what do you think about u-us?" Ruby muttered.

"Well don't worry my dear girl. You have my full support. "

"But what about Weiss's dad? If we can't have his support then our relationship is done."

"Don't worry about him. He will learn to care for you in time. It's better to have one parents support than none's."

"Thank you very much." Said Ruby before hugging my mom tightly.

"Oh dear. You taught you to hug this hard?"

"I taught her." Said Yang smiling. It's so good to have the gang back together. I feel so much better that I have someone to talk to.

"Weiss, come on! It's time to cut the cake!" shouted Winter from the living room.

All of us gathered around a huge table and a seemingly large cake was sitting on it. Me and Winter take a knife and cut the first piece of cake together. We all enjoyed the cake together. After that I said to Ruby that I'm going to show her my room. I take her upstairs leaving everyone down in the main living room. She scans my room very carefully to spot all the 'cool things' that I had in my room. She was just like a child in a candy shop.

"So what do you think about my room?" I ask her curiously.

"You have your own bathroom!" said Ruby surprised. "That is so awesome."

"It's nothing. Wait until you see the Jacuzzi inside the bathroom."

"You have a Jacuzzi? That is so awesome!" said Ruby in excitement. I don't know what is so awesome about that. I only use it when I'm bored or really stressed. Ruby kept looking around the room to see if she can spot anything interesting. She halted to a stop. She stopped right in front of my desk where I kept all my jewelry. And there it was, the necklace she gave me was sitting into a glass case whick was opened only with a key.

"You brought it with you?"

"Of course I did. It is the only thing that keeps me… locked with you in one way or another. It's like an emotional link between the two of us. I feel safe when I have it with me."

We both sat on my bed after some time, only to cuddle with each other, occasionally exchanging some kisses between the two of us.

"Weiss." Whispered Ruby faintly. "We have been together for some months now and…" her words trailed off.

"And what Ruby?"

"And we haven't engaged in any…intercourse together."

"You mean sex?"

"I prefer to call it making love."

At the instant I heard her I pulled her down into a passionate kiss. I wanted the same thing like her. She knew that we couldn't do it in here but she couldn't stop as well. Her cheeks were heating furiously as I caressed her pale face. I was sucking so hard on her lips but she was doing the same to me. Our tongues were wrestling for the dominance of each others mouths. I wanted to unbutton her shirt and do it right here, right now. But I couldn't. I can't risk my inheritage or risk being caught by mom or dad or even Winter. I suddenly stopped realizing what I was doing.

"Is something wrong Weiss?" said Ruby tampering.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you Ruby, is just that…we can't do it in here. I can't risk being caught by mom or dad. If dad finds out he will no longer recognize as his daughter or as the Schnee Dust Company heirres."

"I…I really understand your decision Weiss. I know that our relationship is being risked and I don't want to lose you. Look, when we get back to Beacon this is the first thing we will do together Weiss, alright?"

"It's alright Ruby. Don't worry. Tomorrow I'm coming back."

**If you like what you have read please support me by following and favoriting this story.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:So i finally did it. I made a white rose only chapter. I hope I did well enough to please all of you. I didn't make it too explicit so it doesn't make any sense to change this story into an M rating. And I still can't believe we are at 30 favorites and 40 followers. I want to sincerely thank all of you for sticking with me and for reading my first fan fiction. So let's get this story to 100 followers if we can. You are all awesome people. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

**Ruby's POV**

After Weiss's and Winter's party has ended we came back to Beacon around one a.m. in the morning. Fortunately Weiss came back with us as well. I was so happy that I didn't have to sleep alone anymore. That night we cuddled up together and to sooth me, Weiss brought me closer to her so that I could hear her heart beat. The only thing that broke the silence that night it was our breathing synced. But I was still thinking about everything that Weiss told me about. I was scared for her too because she could lost her in heritage and I could lose her forever. Weiss's father is a powerful man and if he wants he could have me killed. I'm glad that at least we have Weiss's mom support and I kind of like her. She was cool and all. And also her sister was so cute. She really looked like Weiss but she had two side pony tails instead of one. After we woke the next day around eight o'clock we gathered our books and went to our first class after the mini-holyday. It was one of Doctor's Oobleck boring history lessons.

"Hello class, I hope you had a great holyday. And I hope you have studied the books I have assigned you. Now let's start our first history lesson of this semester."

The minutes were passing slowly as always. We all tried to do random stuff so that time went faster. I was doodling as always, Blake was reading a book, Weiss was taking notes and Yang was taking a little nap. I don't know how she could possibly sleep when we are in the first row of the class. Out of curiosity I looked down at my doodles. They weren't doodles anymore. They were a work of art. The only thing that I was drawing it was Weiss. I drew only portraits of her with me. They were so beautiful.

"When did you learn to draw like this Ruby?" asked Weiss in amazement.

"Well… I don't really know. I-I think that I kept practicing and got better and better at it."

"They are so beautiful. Do you mind if keep one of them?"

"Uhh… Sure you can take one." I take the piece of paper in my hands and hand it to Weiss. She proceeded to put it in one of her notebooks. The bell finally rang only to wake up Yang and make Blake close her book with a sigh.

"Looks like I will need to finish my history lesson another time. Don't forget to read the assigned books. Class dismissed."

We all gathered out things and proceeded to the cafeteria. We were in front of the cafeteria and a loud buzzing sound was heard.

"_All second year students must present to the great hall."_

Great. What does Ozpin want right now? I was feeling in the mood for some cookies. We all sighed in defeat and proceeded to the great gathering hall. After we arrived there we searched for team JNPR. It was quite easy because Nora was standing out from all of the Beacon students with her excitement.

"Why has Ozpin gathered all the second year students here?" asked Jaune, confused by Ozpin's decision.

"I don't know. It must be something important." On the stage it was there, the normal headmaster Ozpin with his cup of coffee in his hand. He was joined by Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Oobleck.

"First of all I want to welcome all of you back to Beacon. As you already may already know you are second year students in your second semester. And that means that your assignments as huntsmen have risen. We have organized you a series of assignments, not all Grimm related. On you scroll you will periodically receive missions from normal people who require help in fighting Grimm or other activities. The assignments will come through me first and if I consider they are not worth your time or that they are too dangerous I will decline them. Remember that you are second year students and the assignments and missions will be a lot harder than in the past. You need to choose an assignment for the next week and complete it altogether. I wish to all of you good luck with you missions and stay vigilante. You can go now."

"Not all Grimm related? What does it mean?" asked Yang.

"White Fang activity maybe?" Shrugged Blake.

"Who knows? Maybe Blake is right. Maybe Ozpin want to raise awareness about the White Fang and that they're more active than ever."

"What is Roman up to? He tried to kidnap Weiss but for dust. For what does he need so much dust?"

"I don't know Ruby. But something is telling me that we are going to find out pretty soon."

I was interrupted by a buzzing sound from my pocket. It was my scroll which was buzzing. I brought it up and look at the screen. "Looks like we have some missions to choose from guys."

"What do we have Ruby?" asked Yang curiously.

"Well we can go to the Mistral to investigate some Grimm activity or we can go to east of Vale to check an abandoned city for Grimm."

"It's the same city we have been last year?"

I sigh. "Yes, it's the same one. But why there? I thought that Grimm were gone from that place."

"The Grimm never disappear from one place. They just wait so they can come back." Said Blake with a concerned look on her face.

"Well it says here that we need only to check there, not to stay and dispatch lots of Grimm."

"Well then sis, I will go to Mistral with Blake and you can go with Weiss to east of Vale to check the city."

"Sounds like a good idea Yang." I say to her smiling. "Can we go now to get lunch?"

Everyone started to laugh. "Of course sis. We can go." Said Yang giggling.

After we arrived at the cafeteria we got our food and went to sit down at our table alongside with team JNPR.

"So how was Winter's party?" asked Nora chewing on some salad.

"Well it was kind of nice. I'm just glad that I got to rejoice with Weiss again."

"I was gone for only four days Ruby." Said Weiss, without taking her eyes of her notes. She was studying the notes that she took at Professors Oobleck class.

"Yeah, but do you know how hard it was to sleep alone, without someone to cuddle with?"

Everyone seemed to laugh at me. Why do they keep doing that? Everyone resumed eating after the small laughter break.

"So guys, I was thinking why not go out to do something?" said Yang. "We haven't done anything together in ages."

"Well we can go to a movie or something." Said Jaune.

"Or maybe we can go to a club!" said Nora excited.

"A club? I didn't know you were the club type Nora."

"Well , I'm not. It's just an excuse so I can get drunk." Said Nora with a beaming smile while everyone turned their faces to Nora.

"What?" asked Nora.

"Please" Sighed Ren. "The club is out of question. Last time when she got drunk we ended up with an ursa in our dorm."

"Well then we can go to Vale to see what's new around town. So what do you say guys?"

"I think it's the best idea." Said Weiss.

"Well then it's set. This weekend we are going to Vale."

After we finished our meal together we went back to finish our remaining classes. The last classes were still boring but I got to see Jaune exploding again from a dust combination in Misses Glynda's dust class. It was so much fun to see Jaune go with bang. After out last class Yang and Blake decided to go and study for a project Professor Port gave them while I and Weiss went back to our dorm. We just changed into our pajamas and we were sitting in my bed in the embrace of each others arms.

"Do you think that we should remove the bunk beds?"

"Why do you want to remove the bunk beds Ruby?" asked Weiss with a curious look on her face.

"Well we are sleeping together now and I don't think we need and extra bed on top of this one. And maybe we can bring a bigger one. And imagine how much space we would have. Yang and Blake said that they are going to remove Yang's bed so they could sleep together.

"I will talk to Ren and Jaune to help us move the beds tomorrow morning."

"Great." I plant a small kiss on her forehead. "You are the best Weiss."

"Don't mention it."

We were just sitting in my bed doing nothing only exchanging kisses between the two of us. I don't know but I have some kind of déjà vu feeling. This thing may have happened before somewhere. While I was kissing Weiss I slowly move my hand to her shirt and slowly unbutton it. Her stomach muscles tense when I touch them but slowly relax at the feeling of my warm hand. I pull down slowly her pajamas pants receiving moans into our kisses from Weiss. Weiss was only in her unbuttoned shirt and her white panties. I could remember now. This thing happened in my dreams. Weiss wanted to tell me something so she brought me closer to her.

"Do it, Ruby." She whispered into my ear.

The next thing I can remember is that I was sitting bare naked cuddling with Weiss from behind and that the only thing that was conceiving us it was my blanket. Only one feeling took over my body. Pleasure is in all of my body. I could still hear Weiss panting from the pleasure we both shared. I slowly approach her ear and whisper to her.

"I love you, Weiss." She turned her body to me and whispered as well.

"I love you too, Ruby."

The pleasure that we shared together is something that we wouldn't forget for a long time. I slowly drift into a deep sleep, the only thing that I last feel is Weiss nuzzling into my neck looking for the heat of my body so that she could warm herself again.

**If you enjoyed this story then please leave a favorite and follow this story. And why not leave review about what you think about this chapter?**

**Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for uploading this so late (it's 21:57 when I'm updating this story). This is again a small chapter and i'm really sorry that is not the usual long-chapter-Saturday but i needed to study for my ending semester exams. During Christmas holiday i will try to make the chapter longer and better, but for this chapter i didn't have any ideas and I had a really bad writer's block all the day ( I literally sat in front of my PC starring for two hours at a blank Word page and occasionally checking You-tube or Steam). Sorry again for the inconvenience. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

**Weiss's POV**

The week has passed pretty quickly and we could finally enjoy the weekend after a hard week of studying. This week I felt that I and Ruby were closer than ever. Every day I woke up with some kind of affection from Ruby, a small kiss on the forehead or a peck on the lips. Every morning she would wake me up with a kiss and would carry me to the bathroom so we could shower together. Our relationship was taken to a new level but I liked that level. I'm really glad that I have opened up to Ruby. She is the only one that melted my ice heart with her warming personality. And the classes were easier to take with Ruby around. She would always make me smile and laugh when I was bored. Because of that I almost got into detention in one or Mrs. Goodwitch classes. Thankfully Ruby stepped in for me and said that it was her fault. I'm so sorry for her that she needed to stay in detention but I rewarded her that night for helping me. It was only Saturday morning and we were just doing random stuff. Ruby was cleaning her weapon, Blake was reading a book as always and Yang was lifting weights.

"So how is your relationship going guys?" asked Yang looking at the two of us. I snap out of my thoughts and look to Ruby then Back to Yang.

"Well it is going great Yang. I have not made Ruby cry so you don't need to hurt me or anything."

Yang simply smirks at me. "Don't be so sure about that. I can still beat you."

"Yang!" Blake said while elbowing Yang in the ribs. "It's not nice to say that."

"Sorry kitty cat, it's just that I need to protect my little sister."

"Yeah but still, killing her partner is not normal."

"I didn't say I will kill her. I said that I will beat her until she falls unconscious." Said Yang smiling.

"You wouldn't do that Yang, would you?" I ask her with some fear in my voice. Yang proceeded to put down her weights and came closer to me to hug me. I was surprised by Yang's action and a little sore from her bear hug.

"Look Weiss" she said with a low tone "I would never hurt you in any way. You are my sister's partner my teammate and my best friend. I can assure you that I will not stop your relationship in any way. And who knows, maybe someday we will be sisters."

She really cares about the two of us. She wants us only to be happy. "Thank you Yang Xiao Long. I'm sure you will be the best sister you could ever be."

"Thanks Weiss. Now how about we go for a walk. It's beautiful outside."

"Sure, it's a good idea." I get up from my desk and proceed to the coat rack to pick my jacket.

"Let me help you with your jacket Weiss." Said Ruby, jumping from our bed.

"Thank you Ruby." She holds the jacket for me to get dressed. How sweet she is when she is helping me.

"Can't you be more romantic like Ruby, Yang?" whispered Blake.

"But I'm romantic enough. I prove it to you every night."

"Yang! That's our private life. You can't tell anyone what we are doing at night!"

"Sorry kitty cat. I just mentioned it, not told them about everything."

After we were all ready we exited the dorm and locked the door behind us. After a few minutes of walking around the dorm areas we were outside. The crisp and clear was pleasant enough for all of us. We were strolling casually along the gardens of Beacon, my hand intertwined with Ruby's. This feel… I experience it only when I'm with Ruby. I feel safe and protected around her. I look up only to see Yang and Blake, their hands intertwined as well, walking in front of us. I could only hear faint voices from them, probably talking about their future.

"Do you think they will have a long relationship, Ruby?" I ask her.

Ruby snaps out of her thoughts. She was dreaming about something.

"Well… they have a special bond. Yang always loved Blake, even from the first day they've met. She is faithful to Blake. I think that after we finish Beacon Yang will propose to Blake. Yang always told that she wanted to have a beautiful and happy family with Blake. She told me that she didn't care if she had faunus children. She doesn't care if her children will have or won't have cat ears. She only wants to be happy with Blake."

"You know… I would like to have a… happy family with you Ruby as well."

Ruby widens her eyes at my statement, amazed at my words. "Well… I want a family with you Weiss. I just hope that we will still be together when we finish Beacon."

"Don't worry, we will still be together."

"And Weiss…"

"Hmph?"

Ruby slowly approached me, cupping my face lightly, and slowly we crashed out lips together, our mouths in a constant fight for the dominance of each other. She bites my lower lips, earning from me a small moan into our kiss. Ruby puts her hands around my waist and I put my hands around her neck. No one was around to see us but I didn't care if someone saw us. I suddenly felt that I was going to fell but Ruby was the one pushing me so I instinctively follow her movements. She crashes me on a fluffy pile of snow. Small snowflakes fall on Ruby's head and whiten her hair. She looked beautiful, even with white hair. I brush most of the snow out of her brunette hair.

"You look beautiful in the snow Weiss." Said Ruby, panting from our kiss.

"I can say the same thing about you Ruby. Your hair looks gorgeous in the snow."

"Thank you, snow angel."

"Are you coming you two love birds?" shouted Yang from afar.

"I know you want to have the same moment like us Yang!" shouted Ruby back at her.

We get out of the snow pile, brushing the white off of us. We resumed our slow walking before we stopped on a nearby bench. I was laying on Ruby's shoulder while she was planting, occasionally, small kisses on my head. We were looking at Yang and Blake who were sitting peacefully under the shade of an oak tree. Well, what remained of it.

"You know, after we return tonight we need to prepare for tomorrow's mission. Yang and Blake have already prepared for it."

I slowly reach her lips with mine and lean on her sitting on her chest. "Don't worry Ruby, we have plenty of time for tomorrow. Don't you want to enjoy those moments with me?"

"Of course I want to Weiss, I just that I don't want to sit tomorrow and gather stuff from our dorm."

"From when have you become so responsible?"

"Maybe you've rubbed off on me as well."

"Well that means you are changing into a better woman and a better partner."

"Thank you Weiss. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ruby."

_Somewhere in Vale_

"Are we prepared for tomorrow, Roman?"

"Of course we are Cinder. Those fools won't expect a thing. We grab the heiress and leave a small message for red, and if she wants her lover back she will have to pay in dust and lots of it. Tomorrow we will swim in dust and be the most powerful humans on Remnant.

"I will bring Mercury and Emerald as well."

"Bring them. The more we are the better. Plus we will have so much fun together seeing how red will try to get her snow angel back."

"Good. Soon I will unleash my full power on Remnant and you will be my right hand."

"But wasn't I always your right hand, Cinder?"

"Of course you were, but this will be far more greater than anything you have done in your life."

**If you like what you have read please leave a favorite and follow this fan fiction.**Thank you for the feedback on last chapter. Some of you sent me PM's saying that the story is improving with every chapter. I don't want to demoralize myself and say to you that I think the chapter are not that great but many of you seem to enjoy them. Thank you for being so awesome and for supporting my work.****

****Until next time.****


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have nothing special to say about this chapter but I have an announcement. Next week I will probably not post chapters 20 and 21 because I need to study really hard for my final exams (I will go to high school next year and I want good grades). I'm really sorry about this inconvenience but don't worry I said that PROBABLY I will not post them. I will see how my schedule clears up.(don't worry if i wont post them because the week after the next I will post 4 chapters). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Ruby's POV**

I slowly woke up from my good night sleep with Weiss beside me nuzzling into my neck looking for my warmth. I plant a small kiss on top of her head and gently poke at her to wake up. She clearly didn't want to wake so she clings tighter to my body.

"Weiss… please we are going to be late." I begged her.

"Just five more minutes…Ruby. Please?" said Weiss with a drowsy voice, opening slowly her eyes.

"Only five minutes then we go to change, alright Weiss?"

"Okay then… Ruby." Said Weiss before closing her eyes again. We sat down in each other's embrace. I only planted kisses wherever I could on her head, on her neck or on her face. I think it's enough affection for one morning. I slowly rise from our bed pulling Weiss up with me. She wanted to push me back on the bed but I was strong enough to resist her cuteness.

"C'mon Weiss we need to get going. From when have you started to be so care-free?"

"Since I met you Ruby."

"It's nice to see that you have got some qualities from me. C'mon now." I get up from my bed and stretch briefly. Weiss was sitting there admiring me and my feminine qualities.

"I know you want me right now Weiss." I say to her giggling.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby. We need to get ready for our mission today."

"Then stop starring at me." I say to her smiling. She blushes lightly at my statement and tries to hide behind the covers. I pick up my fighting attire and I go to the bathroom. I set my clothes aside and glance around the room. I could only see and feel the warm steam which was still in the air. Probably Yang or Blake was already here. I undress myself from my pajamas and turn on the water. It's still warm and pleasant. The hot water was dripping on my body slowly and enjoyable like a cascade. I take my bottle of shampoo and slowly squeeze it into my hands. I rub it between my hands and start to wash my body. Roses. My favorite smell. I rinse all the shampoo off my body and turn off the water. I step out of the shower and pick up the towel I had with me. I dry my body and put on a new pair of panties and a red bra. I slip on my fighting skirt and then I check into the mirror to look at my face. I comb my hair and wash my teeth. I'm ready for today. I exit the bathroom, fully clothed for battle, while Weiss has finally gotten up from our bed. She was gathering some clothes for her to change.

"The bathroom is yours snow angel."

"Thanks Ruby." She picked up a towel and went into the bathroom. I sharpen Crescent Rose ,while Weiss was taking her time to prepare herself for today. Old Crescent Rose. Well it's not that old considering that I have it since I started at Signal Academy. I have slain a lot of Grimm with this blade. I love it so much. This blade protected thousands of lives and it will protect many more. From when have started being so philosophical? I guess that that's just more Weiss that have rubbed off on me. Weiss finally came out of the bathroom, fully clothed for battle.

"Are you ready Weiss for this mission?"

"Yes." She mutters with a low tone.

"Is something wrong Weiss?"

"No, it's just that… I'm scarred Ruby."

"Why are you scarred Weiss?"

"Because this will be our first assignment together as second year students, and did you remember what Ozpin has told us? That the assignments will be harder than last year?"

"Don't worry Weiss. I'm here with you. I will stand by your side and I will protect you."

"Will you do that for me Ruby?"

"Of course I will Weiss. We are partners and teammates. I promise that I will protect you and nothing bad will happen to you."

"Thank you… Ruby."

"Don't worry Weiss, I will be with you forever." I say to her. I hug her with all my might and she does the same. It brings a small tear on her face.

"Why are you crying Weiss?"

"Because I know that someone will protect me for the rest of my life."

"I will always be there for you Weiss, no matter what happens." I take her hands and intertwine them with mine. "I will be with you when you are happy and when you are sad. C'mon now we are going to be late." I lead her through the door and into the hallway. We picked up all the stuff we need for this journey although we were going to stay only one day. After a few minutes of walking we arrive in front of the school's landing pad and there it was waiting us a ship to take us to that damn city again. We went inside the ship and settled all of our stuff on the floor.

"Isn't going to be a supervisor with us Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"No, because we are second year students and second year students don't receive supervisors unless the mission is very dangerous. We just need to get there and check around the place."

"Okay then. Well let's just hope nothing bad happens."

"Weiss stop worrying. I already told you that I will protect you." I pull her down on a bench to sit with me on my lap. She put her head on my chest and I move my hand slowly on her back up and down. This was soothing for Weiss. We feel how the ship slowly takes off and heads to east of Vale. The journey took about thirty minutes but I didn't care. It was good that I was in Weiss's hands. She is worrying too much, but why? Maybe she has her reasons. We finally land in this forsaken world. The pilot dropped us off and told us to be safe. I don't think he knows who he is talking to. We picked all of our stuff and went to find a secure place. After a few minutes we find an abandoned building and set our camp there. We were going to stay there for one day but we packed things for one week apparently. I set the beds while Weiss was preparing a fire place so we could stay warm at night.

"Any Grimm sighting Weiss?" I ask her.

"Since we have been dropped here I haven't seen any Grimm. Do you think that they disappeared?"

"Like Blake said, they never disappear from one place without coming back."

"Well looks like no one is here."

"Don't be so sure already." I finished making the beds and Weiss finished the fire place. "I'm going to get first guard Weiss." She nodded in response. I put Crescent Rose on my back and go around to scout the place. Nothing around this forsaken hole. Not even animals are wandering around here. After a few hours of scouting I come back to our camp to find Weiss reading a book.

"What are you reading there Weissy?"

"Some romance novel, Ruby."

"And it's cool or anything?"

"Does the name Christian Grey say anything to you?"

"Oh, you are reading 'that' book."

"Of course I am reading it. It's one of the most interesting romance novels I have ever read."

"Whatever you say snow angel." I smile to her. She just rolls her eyes and smiles to me as well. I sit down on my sleeping bag and clean Crescent Rose.

"So how was the scouting Ruby?"

"I haven't found anything. Not even one single Grimm."

"Bad luck. Well it's better to know that this place is completely inhabited. Did you check underground in that place?"

"Yes and there was no trace of White Fang nor Grimm."

"Very well then. Come sit here with me Ruby."

"Okay." I get up from my place and I scoot over to Weiss. I peek over her shoulder to see what page she was. Page 147, not a very good page but whatever. I embrace Weiss from her back and lay kisses on her soft, tender neck. Her skin was so pale and so beautiful. I ruffle and play with her hair for a while. She does actually like it.

"I don't want to end up like them Weiss."

"Like who Ruby?"

I point to the book she is holding. "I don't want our relationship to end like theirs."

"You mean not break up?"

"Yes, I don't want to break up with the only person I have ever cared so much in my life."

"Oh Ruby, don't be so ridiculous. We are never going to end up like them." Weiss pulled me down on her lap to kiss me gently and slowly. It was so teasing coming from her. Please Weiss just stop right now and get these clothes of me. I pull her down so that she would sit on top. I slowly unbutton her shirt.

"Please stop teasing me Ruby. You know how excited and impatient I get when you this kind of stuff."

"And that's the thing I like the most about you. So prepare for a long and pleasurable night."

"I love you Ruby." Whispered Weiss.

"I love you too."

_One mile away _

"Do you think we should get her now Cinder?"

"No Emerald. Let them enjoy their night. After all it will be the last that they will spend togheter."

In the far end of a corner Mercury and Roman were playing poker.

"God dam it! How do you keep winning Mercury?"

"It's just skill Roman."

"Check in his sleeves he probably hides cards."

"What are you talking about? I never cheat." Emerald pulled his sleeve up and a pair of two aces fell down.

"What did you say? That you never cheat you bastard?" said Roman with an irritated voice.

"Stop crying about the dust you lost. Soon you will be showering in dust."

"You have a good point at least. Cinder when do we attack?"

"Tomorrow morning. Those fools won't be expecting a thing."

**If you like what you have read please leave a favorite and follow this story. Can you guess what book I have mentioned in this chapter? Leave a review ant tell me your thought about this chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this on a Saturday. I don't have any excuse for this chapter. I was a lazy bastard. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Ruby's POV**

I wake up from my sleep with Weiss in my hands. She was sleeping on top of me with her head on my chest. She was sniffling a little. Did she cry last night? I didn't hurt her or anything. I tried to be as gentle as I could with her so she can be pleased. I will ask her later why she was crying. I plant a small kiss on her head and she suddenly wakes up.

"Good morning Weiss."

"Ruby… good morning to you as well." Said Weiss with a low tone.

"Has something happened to you Weiss?" I ask her, a concerned look plastered on my face.

"Nothing Ruby it's just that I… I had a bad dream."

"Tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well… I dreamed that you died and I was alone in a surgery room. I was 28 and you 26. And you were sitting there on a hospital bed. I was clutching a little girl in my hands while you were sitting there and you… died Ruby. I was crying bitter tears and they were slowly falling on the baby's face.

"You mean that I died from child birth?"

"Yes Ruby you died from child birth." Weiss started to sob.

"C'mon Weiss you know nothing like this will happen. If I will ever carry one of our child this thing will never happen." I pull her tighter against me.

"I don't know Ruby. I'm too scarred and I don't want to find out if you die the hard way."

"Look if we are going to ever have children you are going to carry one child and I will carry the other one. Okay?"

"Okay then Ruby." Said Weiss, her tone a little brighter. I pull her closer so I can kiss her forehead.

"Can you at least tell me how our child was looking like?"

"Well she had white hair with a little bit of red, probably inherited from you. And she had…a little scar on her left eye just like mine."

"That means she is a beautiful child."

"Yes, she was Ruby. You said to me that the whole time she was with you she never stopped moving. You said that she will be more like you than me but she had my semblance."

"And what name did we chose for her?"

"One week before she was going to be born you said only one name to me. Diamond… Diamond Rose. That's how you wanted to call her."

"That's a pretty name I chose for her."

"Well to be honest it is a pretty name."

"C'mon now Weiss you need to be strong. The ship will come to get us around two in the afternoon. Let's start packing alright?"

"Sure Ruby." I slowly get up and lend Weiss my hand so she could get up. We change ourselves back into our fighting attires and then start to pack out stuff.

"It's sad that I couldn't use Crescent Rose."

"Don't worry Ruby there will be plenty of time to use Crescent Rose."

"Like now?" asked a low voice from a corner. From the shadow Roman, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury came.

"Come with us Weiss and we will not harm you." Said Cinder.

"Why should I come with you, you bastards?"

"Because that is the easy way. If you want to do it the hard way we will gladly do it." I draw Crescent Rose into scythe form while Weiss prepared Myrtenaster.

"Let's see how you like the hard way then Roman."

"It was foolish enough that you tried to stand us but to actually fight all four of us? Good luck then Red."

"Thank you Roman, you are going to need it." I smirk at him.

"Emerald, Mercury get them."

"Since when have you started to give us orders?"

"Just do what I say Emerald! I don't have time for your nonsense!"

Emerald and Mercury readied for battle. Mercury kicked his boots together to taunt us and Emerald only loaded her dust bullets into her weapons.

"Good luck Red!" shouted Emerald.

"You could have been one of my best friends but you choose to go with Cinder and Mercury, Emerald!"

"I didn't have a choice Ruby." said Emerald, a sad expression plastered on her face.

She didn't have any choice? I don't really think so. She could have come easily to Beacon and we could've been best friends but Cinder managed to corrupt her. Mercury kicked off with a bang. He shot himself up in the air and came back down and tried to smack us with his boots but luckily Weiss caught him in a rune and I launched him with my scythe and he was propelled miles away. It was easier than I thought. He really must have lost his shape. On the other hand Emerald was fighting with us pretty good. She dodged almost all of our attacks that we aimed at her. She was too fast for us but luckily I had a plan.

"Weiss!" I shouted at her. "Make a glyph at my feet at my signal."

"But wouldn't block you in place Ruby?"

"Just do it when I tell you. Trust me." Weiss nodded back at me in response. I used my semblance to close in on Emerald. She knew what I was trying to do so she tried to back off but she wasn't as fast as I was. I approached her so close that I could feel and hear her breathing. "Now Weiss!"

Weiss did what i said. I could feel her glyph materializing around my waist. It also caught Emerald around that glyph. With a swift motion of my scythe I throw her weapons of the ground. "Looks like you have lost this fight Emerald."

"Well played rose, well played." said Emerald, with her hands up.

"Now you can let go of Emerald Red." said Roman to me.

"And why would I do...that?" I turn around and to my horror Weiss was being hold up by Roman. "Let her go Roman! Or I will kill Emerald!" I point my scythe to her.

"I don't think you are in the position to negotiate red. Let Emerald go and we won't do anything to your snow angel over here."

"Don't let her go Ruby it's a set up!" shouted Weiss to me.

I didn't have a choice. Roman had a blade at Weiss's throat. I didn't want to see her dead today. I gently put Crescent Rose away.

"You've made a good decision once in your life time Red." said Cinder, a disgusting smirk was plastered on her face. "Now it's time to deal with snow angel here."

"Cinder what are you doing?" asked Roman concerned about his plan's fate. "Why do you have a dust canister with you?"

"So I could kill this little rascal." Cinder materialized a dust dagger a proceeded to throw it a Weiss. I couldn't do anything. My hands were tied together and the love of my life could be killed right now. I closed my eyes right in the last second before the knife struck. I was lifeless. I couldn't do anything and i could hear in my head the cry of a little baby. I was thinking about her again. the little girl in Weiss's dream. I wanted to see Weiss live to see this small girl. Coming back to reality I couldn't hear anything for a second but suddenly the silence was broken *BOOM*. A shot was heard. I thought that Roman shot Weiss as well. But by my side a hand grabbed my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly and I see Weiss flinching from the loud shot. The knife was shot by a bullet and it dissipated into the thin air. I looked up and by my side a tall blond brawler and a cat faunus were standing beside me.

"Do you mind if we join you little party too sis?"

**A/N:I know it's kind of a cliffhanger and i really don't like it to. By far I was really disappointed when I started to write this chapter. From all of you my dear readers , you deserve more than this crap i have written here. Please forgive me for doing this to you. **

**If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by leaving a favorite. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this story so far and what you want me to improve at it.**

**Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Good news! I could clear my schedule long enough so you can read the next chapters! I don't know how I did it but I'm thankful. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Weiss's POV**

As the smoke began to clear up I spotted Yang and Ruby preparing their weapons to fight. I could feel a presence behind me. I was ready to kick that thing right in the face. I turned back quickly and to my realization Blake was standing behind me.

"Hey Weiss, we're to save you."

"Where did you come from Blake?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you later." Blake untied my hands and handed me over Myrtenaster and a couple of dust bottles. "Now prepare to fight Weiss. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can you dunce." I smile at Blake and she smiled back. I went to join Ruby and Yang.

"Where is Emerald Yang?" asked Blake.

"She managed to escape but don't worry, we still have Roman and Cinder to fight with."

We all turned our gazes to Cinder and Roman who were apparently arguing.

"What were you thinking Cinder when you did that?" shouted Roman to Cinder.

"That knife. The only knife that could do that, is now… gone."

"What was so special about that knife Cinder? We could've swim in dust right now."

"That knife could drain life power and semblances Roman! I could've been stronger now and I could have created glyphs. " Cinder kneeled down next to the pile of pieces which was the original knife.

"Forget about the knife Cinder we have to get out of here."

"Were you leaving so early from the party?" said Yang before clicking her gauntlets together.

"I'm sorry girls but right now we don't have time to play any longer with you. Neo would you mind?" Neo came from the trees with her signature parasol ready to fight.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Yang to the trio. She fired her gauntlets at them only to break the mirrors that were created by Neo to resemble their image.

"Dam it! Not again."

"Don't worry Yang we will get them next time." Said Blake with a calm voice.

"She said something about a knife that drains power." I ran to the pile of pieces which formed the ancient knife. I grab one of the piece and glance at it for a few minutes. I can't believe that something so beautiful could've killed me right now.

"This thing is was forged before the great war." Said Ruby glancing at the piece. "It is imbued with light magic. It's a form of dust usage but it's too old to be practiced again."

"Where did you learn all those things Ruby." I raise an eyebrow to her.

"Well I'm a weapons nut Weiss. Of course I know all those things."

"Can you at least tell us how this knife was forged?" asked Blake curious about the origins of this ancient knife.

"Well, multiple people would gather around a piece of metal and each of them would carry a small bottle of dust. They would concentrate their aura on the dust and they wrapped the piece of metal in that kind of dust and after that a smith would forge the weapon. This technique is no longer used because it's too dangerous and it could kill people."

"But why does this dagger in particular drain life and semblances?" asked Yang.

"When they forged this particular knife someone must've given up they're semblance and imbued this knife with it. After that you could go around with this knife and stab people and you could get they're semblance and life force."

"But our semblance is a manifestation of our souls. How can that be stolen?"

"Light dust is one of the most powerful dust combination in the world. No one knows its combination anymore. It was lost during the Great War. It is said that the next person that finds the combination of the light dust will be invincible and unstoppable."

"But why did they need my semblance Ruby?"

"I don't know Weiss, but something tells me that they were not going to use it for stealing stuff. They wanted you semblance in particular not mine."

"Well let's get back to Beacon then guys. Our ship will arrive shortly." Said Yang looking at her scroll.

"Wait a second! I have an idea guys." Said Ruby before opening her backpack. She picked up all the destroyed pieces of the night and put them inside her backpack.

"Why do you need those pieces Ruby?"

"I will study the knife back at Beacon and maybe it will tell us who forged it and why."

"Good thinking."

"Thank you Weiss." Said Ruby. She looked at her feet in embarrassment.

The ship arrived shortly. We got all of our stuff and loaded all of them inside the ship. Yang and Blake proceeded to take a nap. They were seriously exhausted but they deserve that nap. I sit down on a nearby bench next to ruby. She was sad in a way or another.

"Has something happened Ruby?" I say to her. I'm really concerned for her. She was like this for the whole duration of the flight.

"I'm fine Weiss. Nothing has happened." It was obvious she was lying.

"Please tell me what is wrong with you Ruby."

"Back there on the battlefield you could've died Weiss. I was standing there and I couldn't do anything. I heard her cry again."

"Whose cry Ruby?"

"The girl in you dream. I heard her cry again."

"Ruby stop blaming yourself. You did what you could. Be thankful that Blake and Yang arrived in time."

"I'm thankful that Yang and Blake arrived in time. I don't know if I could ever repay them. But I was just standing there Weiss looking at you while Cinder was throwing that crazy knife at you. I don't want to lose you so early."

"You won't lose me ever Ruby. I will always be with you. How do you think I was feeling when Roman shot you? I was lifeless. I didn't know what to do. I was blaming myself all this time but I'm thankful that you are alive and that you accepted my love." I preceded plant a small kiss on her forehead. "You will always be my little rose."

"Thank you Weiss."

After a few minutes of flying we have finally arrived at Beacon. We landed in the docking area where most of the flights arrive. We got all of our stuff and exited the ship. Team JNPR was waiting for us, clearly that they were concerned for us.

"Yang sent us a message. Are you alright guys?"

"Yes we are. We easily dispatched Roman and his little crew but they managed to escape."

"Neo?" asked Ren.

"Yes." Said Yang angrily. She didn't like this girl at all. It was really annoying for her to see that they escaped again.

"They tried to use this on us but we managed to destroy it." Ruby opened her backpack to reveal the pieces of the destroyed dagger.

"What is this? It's so shiny." Said Nora.

"It's an ancient weapon. It was forged before the Great War. I was hoping that I could study more about it in the library."

"Aren't you guys exhausted after those missions?" said Jaune. "You deserve at least a small break for yourselves."

"Maybe you are right Jaune. C'mon we need to go and unpack our things."

After a well deserved shower and a tasty dinner meal we were pleased enough just to do our homework for tomorrow.

"Guys can we talk with Ozpin and ask him if we can ditch school tomorrow?"

"No Yang, we can't. If you couldn't do your homework earlier you are doomed to do it now."

"Oh, come on kitty cat. Don't be so harsh with me. It's not my fault that I couldn't do it earlier."

"It's called being lazy Yang."

"Whatever."

"Yang?"

"Yes Weiss."

"Can you tell me why did you come to help us?"

"Our mission was a set up too. We were ambushed by a bunch of White Fangs members and we asked them why they attacked us and they told us that it was a distraction from the actual plan and that was to kidnap you Weiss."

"Well at least I'm thankful you came in time."

"Don't worry, Ruby couldn't stop thanking me for coming. By the way , can we go tomorrow after school to the annual winter festival?"

"Why not? I think it's a great idea. We only left Beacon for missions these past weeks."

"Then it's set. Tomorrow we take team JNPR with us and we go to the winter festival.

**If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by favorite it. Why not leave a review? I can take criticism pretty well. Tell me what you want for Christmas :D**

**Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well this chapter wraps up another week and I'm kind of proud and disappointed at the same time. I have cleared up my schedule just to write this things and I didn't get any feedback from any of you guys. Have I done something wrong or is my story to 'noob written'? Sometimes I believe that I should stop this story but I can't. I don't want to stop it because I don't have fans; I don't stop it because I enjoy writing too much. Hope I gave you something to think about.**

**Chapter 21**

**Ruby's POV **

I wake up feeling rested and into the hands of my lover. I was nuzzling into Weiss's neck and I was placing small kisses on her collarbone to wake her up. She yawns slowly before opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning snow angel."

"Good morning Ruby. "Said Weiss. She takes the sleeve of her pajama shirt and gently brushes her eye. She is so cute when she does that.

"Are you ready for another day of school?"

"I'm ready to sleep more."

"C'mon Weiss we need to go to classes."

"I only want to go to that winter festival Yang was talking about. I never went to one and I really want to know what sort of things you can do there."

"We will have enough time to do that after classes. Even Yang and Blake woke up earlier than us."

"If I want I can wake up very early and drag you with me in this instant to our classes."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Because you have rubbed off on me enough to make me stay in bed and cuddle with you."

"That's so sweet Weiss. But still let's get ready." I get up from our bed and do a little stretching only to tease Weiss. I grab my uniform and quickly run to the bathroom to change. After that I went to check on Weiss who finally changed into her school uniform and arranged our bed neatly.

"Ready Weiss?"

"Of course I am you dunce." Said Weiss with a smirk.

"You haven't changed one bit. You are still the Weiss we all know and love."

"I can say the same about you Ruby Rose. You are the same hyper active girl that we all met two years ago." Said Weiss. I gave her a smile in response. We got out the door and I take a quick glance at my scroll. The time was reading 8:29. We had half an hour left before our first class. Today's first class will be Glynda Goodwitch's. I hope we don't take a test or something today. I haven't studied anything. We arrive in her class and take our designated seats which were next to Yang and Blake. They waved to greet us so we waved back and them with a pleasing smile.

"So how did you two love birds sleep?" asked Yang.

"Well enough Yang, thank you for asking."

"Well prepare for a boring dust class. I just hope I don't fall again asleep."

_An hour later_

Everyone came laughing out of Glynda's class. Even Nora couldn't withstand the pressure and exploded in laughter on the floor.

"I can't believe Yang had actually challenged Glynda to a fight." Said Blake sighing.

"Well you know what they say Blake. The best way to learn is the hard way."

"Yeah Ruby but, when is she coming back?"

"Well by judging the force Yang was struck and the wind speed that is currently outside I would say…"

*BOOM*

"…now."

"Oh my god, Yang are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bruised that's all."

"I told you it's a bad idea to challenge Glynda."

"I thought that after two years of learning I could beat her."

"Yang you have to understand that she is a fully trained huntress and you can't beat her that easily. Maybe you can try ten years later."

"I don't think that after ten years she will beat me Miss Belladona." We all turned our head to Glynda who was standing in front of us. "Miss Xiao Long I told you not to fight me but you didn't want to listen."

"I didn't think you would be this strong."

"I'm a fully trained huntress with years of experience Miss Long. What were you expecting?"

"I underestimated you Misses Glynda. I won't do it again."

"That's what I thought so." And with the flick of her wand Glynda disappeared into her class and slammed the door.

"Well that was a bummer."

"I know Rubes. C'mon let's just get to our next class."We picked Yang off the ground and we were on our way to our next class. Our next class was professor Port's. I hope that this one will pass quicker.

_An hour later_

"I'm not even mad. I'm actually impressed." I can't believe the words I am saying to Jaune.

"I never knew I could do such a thing. It's amazing." Said Jaune enthusiastically .

"Looks like the training sessions were useful after all." Said Pyrrha, smiling to Jaune.

"You did a damn fine job my boy." Said professor Port. Again we all turned our heads to the old teacher. "Nicely done. You fought that Grimm very efficient. You have an A+ for today's class."

Everyone just cheered for Jaune. He managed to fight alone a Grimm and he killed is with efficiency. We went to the cafeteria to celebrate Jaune's victory with some lunch. We grabbed our plates and we went to the table we usually sat at.

"Have you found any information about that dagger Ruby." Asked Ren.

"I still haven't found anything yet but I know by its markings that it was forged somewhere around Mistral's area."

"Ask Ozpin or Glyda to help you with it."

"I can't tell anyone yet. You know already and that's too many people. You have to keep the secret. Everyone will go after me if they know that I have the dagger."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Said Jaune.

"Thanks guys."

After we finished eating we had one final class for today. It was Dr. Oobleck's super fast history lesson. At least I will have something to do. I will write everything about his history lesson and I'm going to practice my speed writing.

_An hour later_

"I can't believe what I've done." I hold up my notes for everyone else to see.

"Oh my god Ruby. You did it again didn't you?"

"Yes." What Yang meant is that I almost set the paper on fire and I'm lucky that professor Oobleck didn't see it.

"Well it was quite a day guys. Now let's go and prepare for this awesome winter festival. We will meet you in front of the dorms area." Said Yang.

After about half an hour we were all ready for the joys of this winter festival. I've never been to a winter festival in Vale. It must be quite interesting after all. Team JNPR took the lead and we followed them to the winter festival. When we arrived there I couldn't believe my eyes. They had games, food and fun and loopy rides. I grab Weiss jacket sleeve and yank it gently.

"Can we go to that rollercoaster Weiss?'

"No." And my expression turned sad when I heard her words. "But we can go on the Ferris wheel if you want to." My face brightens up quickly when I hear the magic words. I took her hand and lead her through the crowd leaving our friends in the process. We got up on the Ferris wheel and the ride was going slowly but steady high up into the air. It was pleasant to feel the cold breeze. I glance at Weiss and she was looking around us. She was amazed by the sparkling light of the festival.

"So how do you like this festival Weiss?"

She slowly turned her head to me and smiled. "It is great being up here with you. It's relaxing and pleasant. I've never been on a Ferris wheel and I imagined it will be scarier than this, but I'm with you and I feel safe with you."

I smile at her statement but a clever question comes into my mind. "Why are you safe with me up here?"

Weiss waited for a few seconds before opening her mouth again. "Because I know you will catch me if I fall."

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. I was amazed by Weiss's words but I don't know why. I will always be with her and I will always do anything for her. I will even…die for her. I approach Weiss carefully not to startle her and our lips came crashing together, like we both wanted to do it at the same time. The cold breeze stopped and it turned into a warmer one. I don't care why that happened but I like it. I was into the moment. I couldn't think about anything else beside Weiss. She was my teammate, lover and I could feel it that she is…. my soul mate.

**If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by favorite it.**

**Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Bumblebee chapter ****incoming! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Yang's POV**

I couldn't see Ruby or Weiss anywhere. Probably they went to one of the fun rides that Ruby might love. The only people remaining were me, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora probably went somewhere around the festival. We thought that maybe we can try our luck around the tried first a shooting mini game but it went wrong. I could shoot all the targets right in the middle but Jauney boy didn't have much luck. He almost shot himself.

After the unfortunate event we strolled around the festival to see what we could do. We thought that maybe buying some sweets wouldn't hurt. We went to find a candy shop around the festival. After a few minutes of searching we found the biggest candy shop in all Vale. It's name was 'Dust rocks'. Ruby would've loved to buy some candies from here. We enter the big and amazing candy shop. We are astonished by the assortments of candy they had in here. We only wanted cotton candy but looks like we have more than cotton candy.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" A man asked. It was a tall, blond guy who was probably in his twenties and he was working for some pocket money. He looked like Jaune in a way or another but i think it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

"We would like some cotton candy."

"Certainly." He proceeded to turn on some kind of machinery so he could make our cotton candy. "What flavor would you like?"

"There are flavors for cotton candy?" asked Blake surprised by this fact.

"Yes we have multiple flavors." The blond guy handed Blake a small menu containing all the flavors you could get.

"Wow. Those are a lot of flavors."

"We are the biggest cotton candy shop in Vale. Don't you know what 'Dust Rocks' is?'

"No I don't know? Can you please tell me more about this candy shop?"

"You entered in of the biggest candy shops in Vale. 'Dust Rocks' is a multi-national company which operates all around Remnant."

"Wow. And I only wanted to but some cotton candy. Anyway I just want some plain cotton candy."

"Me too." added Blake. "The prices on some of those assortments are really expensive."

"Okay then. You two want the same as them?" He pointed at Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was drooling all over the place. He couldn't believe how much candy it was in here. He is like a child in a candy shop. Oh wait, he is.

"Yes we want the same as them please." said Pyrrha.

"Okay then, it will take five minutes to make them." said the guy before starting to roll the cotton candy on a stick. We lanced around the shop to see if we can find anything interesting. On the walls, there were pictures of candies and all sorts of sweets but one picture in particular catches my eyes. In the photo Weiss's mom was standing next to a woman who was preparing to cut a ribbon. This photo was probably taken on the day when the shop opened. "Hey Blake come check this out." I point her to the picture on the wall.

"Who are those women in the picture?"

"This is Weiss's mom but I don't know who is the other lady."

"That is the founder of this shop. Her name is Ana Chovik." the man said. "Without her this shop wouldn't exist."

"Why is Misses Schnee standing next to her in this photo?"

"She was there when we opened the shop. Misses Schnee is an old childhood friend of Misses Chovik."

"We should ask Weiss about this."

"You know Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, she is part of our team."

"Well that good to know. I'm done with your candies by the way." He handed us the well-prepared candies. "It will be twenty five lien."

"Thank you. Can i ask you who are you? You look like a student."

"My name is Marcus Reeves." Marc proceeded to do a bow. "At your service."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Yes I am. I'm in third year at Beacon."

"Is it hard in third year?" asked Blake.

"No it isn't. It's actually quite relaxing to be on third year. The lessons are easier and the assignments are fewer and smaller. What year are you?"

"We are on our second year."

"You are going to like it. The second year is the period when you start to travel a lot more around Vale. It was my best year."

"Do you have a team?"

"Yes i have but nowadays we don't fight anymore together because we don't have tournaments or missions. We prefer to go solo but from time to time we go to fight together."

"Well good luck with school Mark."

"Good luck to you as well. You will need it for the end tournament."

"What end tournament?"

"Second year students have a tournament at the end of school. It's pretty tough."

"We will see about it."

_An hour later_

We were back in our dorm, tired after all the fun we've had at the festival. Weiss and Ruby have not returned yet from the festival. I sent her a message to know that we were back at the dorm and that we were safe. I was still thinking about what Mark told us. A tournament? Last years tournament wasn't so hard, we won after all. "Blake."

"Hmph?"

"Aren't you afraid of this years tournament?"

"I don't know Yang. I don't know what to expect from Ozpin. The only thing that I can say to you is to stop worrying. Pyrrha said that it won't be so hard."

"Ozpin is a unpredictable man Blake. He said that he want us to be the best huntsman we could be."

"I know Yang but it's just that I'm really tired with all that happened. First we got ambushed and then Weiss was almost killed by the White Fang."

"Look, we talked about this already Blake. We focus on school and if any White Fang activity shows up we get back in action."

"I know it's just that I want all of this to end. I don't want to hear anymore about the White Fang. I want to defeat Roman and Cinder so that all of this can end. Because of them Yang I can't show my true self to anyone."

"But you already showed your true self Blake. You showed us who you really are. We don't care that you are a faunus. We still love you for who you are. You told me what your nightmares were about. You always dreamed that someday I will take your bow off and ridicule you in front of everyone." I gently moved my hand to her bow and slowly untie it revealing the cute and black cat ears she has. I gently stroke one of the ears and Blake purrs softly. "When I will take your bow off someday Blake, I will take it show everyone that you are still the same loving and caring person we all know. I will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. I want to protect those cute, little cat ears you have."

"Thank you Yang." Blake Hugged me as a response to my statement. "You really know how to calm a person."

"Of course I know. Now can we go to bed, please? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure." We climbed in the bed together pulling over the blankets over us.. Blake nuzzled into my neck and placed gentle kisses to make me sleep. She was sitting on top of me with her head on my chest. I could easily put kisses and pecks on top of her head. This was soothing for her. In the last second before I fell asleep I hear some faint words coming from a sleepy voice.

"I love you so much Yang."

"I love you too Blake."

**I wanted to make this chapter more bumblebee because we only have 1 chapter written about also thank you very much for sticking with me and reading this story. It helps me a lot to know that I write for some people and I was pretty lucky when I first started. You are all great people.**

****If you like what you have read please support me by following this story and by favorite it. Why not leave a review? I can take criticism pretty well. Merry Christmas everyone!****

**Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, I'M BACK IN ACTION. I'm not dead fortunately. Sorry for not posting in a while but it was Christmas time and I wanted a little break from writing but I'm ready to get back to it with fresh ideas. My schedule is still the same. Let's continue, shall we?**

**Chapter 23**

**Ruby's POV**

It was an awesome winter festival. It was my first festival here in Vale and it rocked. After I took Weiss to the Ferris wheel we went to try all the games that there were at the festival. I tried to win her a prize at knocking down cans and knocked down all three of them. I won a cute and fluffy stuffed Grimm. Although those creatures are deadly, vile beasts who feed on us they make for some nice toys. Weiss was indeed amazed by everything at the festival. It was her first time ever at a festival. She pretty much loved it. I can't describe how amazed she was and how much she loved it. She was glad that I came with her to accompany her.

After we came back at our dorm we were surprised by Yang and Blake who were in bed already really early. They usually go to bed around eleven but it was eight when we arrived. They looked so cute in each other's arms. We also changed into our pajamas and went to bed together like we always do. It's great to have only one bed. We have a lot of free space and I really like to sleep with Weiss. It is comforting and soothing for both of us. To hear her slow breathing and to feel her cool skin against mine, it's a great feeling.

The next day we woke up we had classes and I knew it will be a boring day. I thought that maybe today would be a great day to study the ancient knife we got from Roman. We went to all of our classes today and we were finally free around three o'clock. We went back to our dorm to change into our normal clothes and to pick up the broken knife. Blake and Yang went to see if Junior knew anything about light dust or anyone that could lead us to the creator or creators of this knife. I went to the library with Weiss to see if we can find any information on light dust and to see if this kind of weaponry can be repaired.

After we arrived there we grabbed all the books we could find about dust and its origins. I hope that those hours we would spend here studying would make it worth.

**Yang's POV**

After we left Beacon we were on our way to Junior's club. We took Bumblebee there because it was the fastest way to get there and I didn't want to wait for an airship to pick us up.

We arrive in a few minutes in front of his club. I could hear the music from here. I took my helmet off and I stopped the raging motor of Bumblebee.

"Are you ready to bust in this place?"

"Of course I am Yang but why bust in?"

"Because we will have more fun if we beat a couple of guys."

"Good point though."

I readied Ember Cecilia with its signature fire dust rounds. I pointed the gun at the door and looked a Blake for a second. She nodded to me. I smashed my hand against the metal door and I ripped it apart. I could hear people screaming and running in every direction possible. We only came for Junior. His henchmen were already reading their swords.

"Everyone stand down! What are you doing here yellow?"

"You still owe me a drink Junior."

"What do you really want?"

"I want to know everything you know about light dust."

"You are touching a very sensitive topic yellow. Why would you need to know about something that is gone for hundreds of years?"

"Because that thing that is lost for hundreds of years might have reappeared."

"And why would you say that?"

I searched my pocket for the broken piece of the dagger. I pull it out and throw it to Junior. His eyes widen when he sees it carefully.

"Where did you get it?"

"That is not the question. I want to know what it is."

"I don't know where you got this thing but it might worth thousands of dollars on the black market."

"I don't want to sell it Junior. I want to know its origins."

"I might have a couple of contacts who can help you with this kind of stuff. Let me phone someone and I will see what he can do."

"Thanks Junior."

"Oh and next time try not to destroy my club again and scare my clients."

"I won't make any promise." He gave me a mean glare and I just stick my tongue out. He picked up his phone and searched through a list of contacts.

"Hey I need a favor from you…some kids came in my club and they want to know about something…that thing. Yes I will send them to you." He closed his phone and slides it into his pocket.

"I have a guy that can meet you in downtown Vale. Meet him at the local café. He is a tall guy with blond hair. You can't miss him."

"We will be on our way. And also…" I took the knife shard out of his chest pocket.

"…I'm going to need this back."

"You learned well yellow."

"Well when I fight crooks and thieves like you these things tend to happen."

"Now get out and never return."

"As I said before. No promises." I took Blake's hand and lead her to the exit door.

"We have to meet that guy in downtown Vale. If he knows anything about the light dust then we have a lead and we can start from somewhere. I will send Ruby a text to know where we are going next."

"Do you think this guys know the combination of light dust?"

"I don't know Blake. How could he know the combination if no one found it after all those years?"

"Maybe you are right. Let's hurry and meet that guy already."

**Weiss's POV**

"Have you found anything Ruby?"

"I still haven't found any trace about light dust. There is nothing in those books about light dust. I'm starting to think that were losing precious time."

"Don't worry maybe Yang found something." I searched the shelves to see if I could find any dust books that we haven't read before.

"I've got a message from Yang."

"What does she say?"

"She says that they are going to meet a guy who may have a lead to light dust."

"Those are great news. Should we stop searching?"

"No, but I think we deserve a break from reading. Let's go back to our dorm."

Ruby intertwined my hand with hers and we walked slowly and exhausted back to our dorm. We have read enough dust books for the rest of our lives. I just wanted to relax for a bit. The school began to more active than ever. New students are starting to come at Beacon and they are running everywhere to get to classes and important meetings.

After we arrived back at the dorm I changed in some more comfortable clothes because we wouldn't have any classes later. I sat down in my bed and I was reading some random book while Ruby was playing with Zwei.

"Have you noticed that Blake is not afraid anymore of Zwei?"

"Yes I have. She sometimes naps with Zwei laying on her stomach. I don't know why she was afraid because her faunus appearance does not change her personality in any way."

"I'm just glad she accepts him now."

"Me too."

Minutes were passing and we were just waiting for a signal from Yang. We just wanted to know what we were going to uncover and what dangers it brings.

**Blake's POV**

We finally arrived in front of the café Junior was talking about. It was a simple café where mostly students would come and socialize or study. We entered the small shop and the first thing I noticed was the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee. I would die right now for a cup but we are here on important business.

"Who do you think it is Blake? Do you see any blond guy here?"

"I see a couple of them but I don't think nether of them are him."

We glanced around the room to spot anyone that stood out from the rest of the crowd. I finally see a guy in a green trench coat and a green fedora.

"Yang, look at that guy. That might be him." I point to her the blond guy who was sitting in a corner table.

"You have good eyes kitty cat. Let's go to him."

Yang took the lead and I followed her to the said guy.

"Hello there. We have some dust business we want to talk about.." Said Yang.

"Who sent you to me?" said the man.

"Junior sent us. We want to know more about light dust."

The man took his fedora off but he looked down at the table so we couldn't see his face. I could recognize him from somewhere but I don't know where.

"Well if you want to know more you've come to the right place. Let me introduce myself I am…" he looked up at us so we can finally see his face.

"Mark?"

"Girls what are you doing here? Why did Junior sent you to me."

"We have a problem with some dust and Junior said you could help us. You work for him?"

"No, I'm just a close friend. I saved his club twice?"

"By who?"

"By a team from Beacon. I don't know it's name but there were two girls and two boys and one of the girls had bunny ears."

"He is talking about team CFVY."

"You mean Velvet's team?"

"Yes Yang."

"Anyway I can help you with your problem. What do you need me for?"

"We have found a light dust knife and we need to know more about its origins and dangers."

"Can you show me the knife?"

Yang got the piece out of her pocket and laid it on the table.

"This is one of the pieces we've got."

Mark took it and inspected it closer. He seems to be amazed by this thing.

"You have an amazing piece of history here. If I were to estimate when this piece was made I would say it was forged a few year after the great war has started."

"We need to know how dangerous those things can be. Do you know anything about light dust."

"I'm the only one in this world that has a book about dust that has been lost."

"How did you acquire it?"

"It was my great-great grandfathers' diary. He used to study forbidden dust. He is the only one that took notes about those kinds of things. I will go back to my apartment and retrieve it. I will meet you back at Beacon okay?"

"Okay then Mark. I hope your book will help."

"It will certainly do the trick."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to include every ones POV because I have never done it before and it was a great time and place to use it (Blake didn't say or do anything special unfortunately). If you liked what you have read please support me by following this story. Why not leave a review?**

**Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I got a couple of complaints from my readers that my grammar sometime sucks and I truly respect that. If you know any program or something that can help me remediate the problem please send me a PM or something and sorry that I didn't post a chapter last Saturday. Legend of Korra ended and I was in tears all day because Korra and Asami are canon. Long live Korrasami. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

**Yang's POV**

"We're finally back at Beacon Blake. Blake?" She was clinging hard to my waist with her hands, her head on my back.

"Are you okay Blake?"

"Yeah it's just that I'm not used to riding Bumblebee."

"Well prepare to get used because either you are going with me either you are walking."

"Can't you get a driver's license?"

"First of all I don't like cars and second I have Bumblebee to move around Vale."

"Whatever, let's just get back to the dorm."

"That would be a great idea." I took Blake's hand in mine and strolled to the dorm. It was getting warmer outside and the ice was starting to melt. Finally spring was on its way. Even small flowers were starting to spring. It is such a beautiful time of the year. I hate it when we have to fight against the White Fang and study for school at the same time. We haven't got any time to enjoy ourselves for the past year.

"Yang, are you alright?"

I snap back to reality from my thoughts.

"Yes, it's just that… I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About that we don't have time anymore. We don't have time to enjoy ourselves and we are too busy studying or chasing after the White Fang."

"Don't worry Yang. We will finish with the White Fang soon and summer in coming and we are going to have three months together."

"Are you going to spend the summer with me Blake?"

"Of course Yang, I don't have anywhere to go when school ends and who else am I going to spend it with?"

"We are going to have so much fun together! When we get back home, I have to show you the town where me and Ruby grew up. This is going to be so awesome!"

"But, isn't you father living with you?"

"Of course he is but don't worry about him. He accepts anything if it makes us happy. He is not like Weiss's dad. He is happier now that he got over…mom."

"I'm… glad to hear it Yang."

"Me too, I can't wait for summer now!" I can't believe that I'm going to spend summer with Blake. And dad is going to finally find out about me and Blake. I will also have Ruby by my side to convince him if anything goes wrong.

We arrive in front of our dorm. I pull out my key and unlock the white, wooden door. I was greeted the sight of Ruby who was sitting on top of Weiss, on their bed, kissing passionately.

"So how are you doing lovebirds?"

"Yang! Don't you know how to knock?" shouted and angry Ruby.

"Well sorry that I don't on the door of the dorm where I also live. Sorry for interrupting the moment."

"Just try to knock on the door next time, ok?"

"Ok. Now let's get to the more important stuff. Mark has got a book that might help us with this light dust mystery. "

"Who is Mark?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you weren't there. Well… Mark is a guy we met at the winter festival. He learns at Beacon same as us."

"And how did you know that he has that book?"

"Well, he works for Junior in a way or another."

"What do you mean 'in a way or another'?"

"Well Mark protected his bar twice from team CFVY."

"It doesn't matter who he is. When is he going to arrive?"

"He said he will get his book from the apartment and that he will meet us back at Beac…" My words were cut off by a buzzing sound coming from my scroll. I pulled it out and glanced at the bright screen. It was a new message from Mark.

"It's Mark. He says that we need to come at the library."

"Then what are we waiting? Let's go then." Said Ruby, rushing to the library.

We entered the big library where most f the students were studying for school. I easily spot Mark, who was sitting at a table. I waved at him to signal that we came for his book.

"Hey Mark. Let me introduce you to my other teammates Ruby and Weiss."

"Hello to you ladies. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Save the niceties for later Mark, we need to know about that dagger."

"Straight to the point? Alright then. So here it is. This is the only entry that I could find about light dust. It's the only information written about it."

Mark handed us the book. I raised my hand to grab it but he pulled it slowly from me.

"Be careful with this book. It is over one hundred year old."

"We will Mark."

I looked at the paragraph Mark pointed me. I began to read for the others to hear. "Light dust is one of the most powerful dust combinations in the world. It is more powerful than any weapon a huntsman can craft. It can only be used for spells and semblences. There have been many that attempted to make weapons out of it and failed. This dust is also used to make jewelry. Two people have to combine their force to make two necklaces or a bracelet. The one that wears a necklace made from this dust always feels the protection and the presence of the one who made it or the one who shares with it. The only way to craft a weapon from this dust is through a ritual in which someone has to give their semblance in order to work. It has been described that making those weapons is excruciating and the pain is unbearable. Few have survived those kinds of rituals and have remained scarred for life. No one must rediscover this dust again and all weapons must be destroyed."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it Weiss. There is a missing page here though. DO you know anything about it Mark?"

"I tried to preserve that journal as best as I can. I have not ripped any of its pages. That is how my father gave it to me."

"Well at least we know something about this dust."

"What Yang? That we can make jewelries out of it?"

"Weiss that's rude of you! This is all we know and we need to work with it." Said an angry Ruby. "This is the only book that says something about it."

"Thanks Mark for the book."

"No problem Yang. If you need it again just call me."

"We will do if we need your help."

Mark took the old diary back and went out the library's door.

"Wait a second."

"What is it Ruby?"

"He said that with light dust you can make jewelries, right?"

"Yes?"

"Weiss do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

"Yes, I wear it all the time."

"And don't you feel me or something when you wear that necklace?"

"I feel something, a force that protects in a way or another."

"Do you think what I think guys?"

"That the necklaces are made from light dust?"

"Yes Yang. Those necklaces maybe made from light dust."

"But how can we be sure? Who knows what happens when we crack open those things?"

"I don't want to crack them open Yang. They are the last things that remained from our mom."

"Well I don't have any ideas then Ruby. If mom isn't here then how can we ask her where she got them?"

"We will find a way or another." Ruby yawned, tired from all the studying she probably did with Weiss. "Let's go back to the dorm. I'm really tired."

"We are all tired. We deserve some rest after all of this."

"We probably do." Approved Blake.

We all went back to the dorm , showered and changed into our pajamas,. I'm finally in bed with Blake and I'm ready to sleep like a baby.

"Yang?" whispered Blake.

"Yes kitty cat?"

"Do you think it will be an awesome summer with me?"

"I think it will be the best." Blake was overwhelmed by feeling. Love was partially one of them. She kissed me passionately wrestling with me at the same time. She guided my hands toward her nightgown buttons and motioned me to unbutton them. She slowly let it fall from her shoulders so I can admire her chest. It was the most beautiful thing I could ever see. But what am I saying? I'm next to Ruby and Weiss! I can't stop her right now but I can't do it in front of Ruby and Weiss either. I quickly glance at them and thankfully they were asleep.

"Blake please we can't do it right now." I whisper to her. "I don't want them to see us like this."

"I don't want it either but I can't resist anymore."

"Don't worry. There is plenty of time later but not now. Please."

Blake let out a sigh before putting on her nightgown back.

"Thank you Blake."

"I'm sorry Yang it's just that I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have done this."

"Hey, stop blaming yourself Blake. I know you have sexual desires just like me but you have to hold on just a little bit longer. Okay?"

"I will hold on longer…for you."

"Thank you so much Blake." I planted a small kiss on her forehead and just smiled. "I love you so much and I'm sure you will be bored of me by the end of this summer."

"I will never be bored of you…ever."

"I love you so damn much Blake."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

And so with her last words in my mind I drifted into a land of dreams.

**A/N: Finally another chapter is done. We are halfway through this story. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted me to start a new story. An AU story set in the normal world and will be focused on the relationship between Blake and Ruby. Think of it as Schnee's burgers but from Ruby's perspective and life. (BTW a great story and a great writer.) Send me a PM if you want this story to happen.**

**Thank very much for reading my story. If you want you can support me but that is optional.**

**Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Feels. Just feels. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Ruby's POV**

"Where am I?"

"You are wherever you want."

"Who said that?"

"Someone special from your life."

I was turning around every direction but I could only see white in front of me. It was like an endless void.

"So I can be wherever I want?"

"Yes." The mysterious voice said.

"I want to be in the backyard of my house." And there I was. Sitting under the shade of an old oak tree, the sun beaming on my pale face.

"Why am I here?"

"I need to talk to you Ruby."

"You know my name?"

"I said that I am someone special from your life. I know you better than anyone else."

"But that could mean only one thing… Mom?"

"Of course my dear."

And there it was. My mom was kneeling down next to me.

"Mom!" I hugged her with all my might

"Ruby." She said with a calm voice.

I was sitting there for minutes in her arms. Hot tears were streaming down my face. "I thought I would never see you again." I managed to say through my sobs.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but I will always watch over you."

"Are we in my dream?"

"Yes we are in your dream world."

"Did I summon you or anything?"

"No, I came by myself. I just wanted to see you and I found out that I can come in your dreams and see you."

"I have so many things to tell you."

"I bet you do."

"But first of all I wanted to tell you about someone… that I love."

"You mean Weiss?"

"You know about her?"

"Of course Ruby. I always watch you from up there."

"And do you approve it?"

"I saw the relationship between the two of you. You two love each other very much. At first I didn't approve of it because you two were very opposite and you always fought on a thing or another but now I see the love that has sprouted between the two of you."

"And do you think it will last?"

"Well I can't tell you anything because it's against the rules but I can tell you one thing. She will never cheat you. She will always be loyal to you but you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't leave this beautiful girl."

"I promise you that I will never leave Weiss. I will never leave her for anything in the world."

"Very good then. And also I want to hear more about Yang and Blake."

"Well it's hard to explain in one sentence. I can at least say that they are inseparable. They never leave each other and they always help each other."

"That's good to hear. I also wanted to visit her but I can't."

"I wanted to know something mom."

"What is it?"

"The necklaces that you left me. Are they made of light dust?" She sighed. She didn't want to talk with me about those kinds of things.

"Yes they are sweetie but why are you asking?"

"A couple of days ago me and Weiss went on a mission and Weiss was attacked with a dagger made of light dust. We wanted to know if they have any connection."

"I made the necklaces because I wanted to give one of them to you and the other one I would keep it. But I realized that a terrible mission was coming and I wanted you to forgive about me so I gave you both of the necklaces."

"And one of them I gave to Weiss."

"Yes, that way you can protect her."

"You wanted to protect me with this?"

"Yes. I thought you are going to need it when you went to Beacon."

"You knew I was going to go to Beacon."

"I know many things Ruby."

"Okay then but… how did you made them?"

"You uncle Qrow helped me make them. I couldn't ask you father to do it because he wasn't specialized in dust magic."

"Does uncle Qrow knows anything about it anymore?"

"You need to ask him yourself. I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"Well at least we have a lead now mom."

"I'm glad that I could help but now I need to leave."

"Am I going to see you again?"

"Yes Ruby you are going to see me again but please… try to forget about me. Live your life and enjoy it as much as you can. You have Weiss by your side who loves you and so many friends that care about you."

"But I can't do it mom. I made a promise to myself that I would never forget who you were."

"But you can't bring me back. I can assure you that I will always watch you and that I will always love you. Goodbye sweetie."

"Goodbye mom."

I come back from the world of dreams. My eyes slowly opening, revealing a sleepy Weiss in front of me. It was a dream. I can't believe it was a dream and that I finally saw mom after such a long time. Small tear were streaming down my face and onto Weiss's face. With my thumb I wiped me gently, careful not to wake her up. She was right. I have Weiss who loves me and friends that care about me. I can't believe I have forgotten her so easily. I wish she was still here. But I wonder what would have happened if she was still alive. Would I still be with Weiss? It's a question I don't want to be answered. I brush the white hair from Weiss face. She is so beautiful when sleeps. I kiss her on her forehead gently. She wakes up, yawning cutely.

"Good morning Ruby."

"Good morning Weiss."

"Has something happened Ruby? Your eyes are red."

"I cried a little bit."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I had a dream and I saw mom. I spoke to her and I told you about us. She was happy about us."

"It was just a dream Ruby but I'm glad that she accepts us."

"No it wasn't a dream. I told her about the necklaces and she said that she made them with uncle Qrow.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss I'm sure. Why would mom finally show up in my dream after such a long time? Maybe she wanted to help us."

"Well if you say so we may have another lead to this mystery."

"We need to contact uncle Qrow as soon as possible."

**A/N: If anyone wants to help me now is the opportunity. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story and I need some ideas that could help me get back on track. If you want to help me improve this story please send a PM.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
